Like Mother Like Daughter
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Alex really is her mother's daughter. Sequal to Must Be a Wolf Thing. PezBerry, QuinnTtany
1. Prologue

When Alex was just two years old Rachel made the decision that she wanted another child. Santana was quick to reject it, but when her _Mamá _was informed of this, Santana found herself with not only the short diva yelling at her, but also her mother who was yelling in Spanish.

"_Why do you not want to have a bigger family?"_

"Santana I would really like to have another child. Alex is getting older and I believe it would be beneficial to her to have a sibling so she can have someone to play with when Eveline is not available."

"_Santana Maria Lopez you had better listen to what your mate is telling you. You should give her what she wants_."

"Plus Alex would love to have a baby sibling. I have already talked with her, and she has advised me that she does not care whether or not it's a boy or girl, and just wants a sibling."

"_I love Alex with all my heart, but I want more grandchildren, and Miguel is still far too young to start having them, and Daniel is nearly a lost cause. He still hasn't found a mate, so right now you're my best chance."_

"And Brittney and Quinn are having another baby, so I don't see why we can't."

"_And one more thing-"_

"Alright already!" The Latina had yelled out to stop the constant comments from being thrown at her left and right.

"Ok we can have another, just…stop talking." With that said the wolf walked away from the other two women, a hand to her head and a slight stomp to her step.

"I think that worked out quite well." A bright smile spread across Camilla's face and when her daughter was fully out of sight she quickly turned to Rachel who held a matching grin.

"Yes it did. Now when should I expect my next grandbaby?" Rachel gave a light laugh before moving towards the living room area.

"Would you like specifics or a date?"

"Preferably a date, I try to keep my _mija's _sex life out of my mind."

"In around seven months, give or take a few days." Camilla gave one last smile before giving the diva a quick hug.

Rachel had expected to have a baby in her arms within the six months it normally took, but then again she didn't plan for the possibility that their baby could turn out human without the wolf gene. And that is what happened.

"Is it possible that one of them could have it and the other doesn't?" Santana shrugged and continued swaying the pink bundle in her arms.

"It's highly unlikely, since you went the full nine months with them, instead of the six." Rachel gave a small sigh as she ran a tan hand across a head full of dark hair.

"But I still can't get over the fact of how we couldn't have known you were having twins. I mean you were so much bigger with these two, than you were with Alex." The singer shot the Latina a glare, that didn't stay up long when the door to her hospital room opened, and a smaller Latina came stumbling in, since she's just now starting to master walking.

"_Mamá_, Mommy I wanna see! I wanna see!" Rachel didn't really get to say much before her eldest daughter jumped up onto her hospital bed and crawled her way up until she sat in the brunette's lap, staring at the blue bundle being held in her mommy's arms.

"This is your brother Gideon. Now if you want to hold him, you have to do it the way I showed you. You remember how?" Dark hair swayed at her nod.

"Ok." Rachel waited until the three year old had the proper posture before carefully placing the baby boy in his older sister's arms.

"Hi Giddy I'm Alex, your _hermana_. That means sister in Spanish. Don't worry if you don't know it, _Mamá_ will teach you."

Two years after the twins were born Alex's school called the Lopez's household. The five year old lucked out that her _Mamá_ was the one to answer the phone, and was the one to come to her school to talk to her Principal.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez, please sit down." The older Latina glanced at her daughter sitting in the chair next to the door. Her right knuckles were a light shade of purple, and from what she caught before the five year old ducked her head, she had similar bruising around her eye.

"Now I'm sure you know why we called you here today?"

"Yeah." She drawled out while taking the seat in front of the Principal's desk.

"Alejandra would you like to tell your mother what happened?" The older wolf turned in her seat to gaze at her daughter with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk that was slowly forming.

"Not really." Santana fought off the smile that wanted to spread across her face.

"Alex, tell me what happened." The younger Latina heard the smile in her _Mamá_'s voice and took at it as a good sign.

"Well Timmy was being mean to Evey, calling her bad names and pushing her around, so I pushed him back, cause Evey would never do anything. And then he hit me and started calling me bad names so I hit him back, gave him a bloody nose, then he ran away crying." Santana didn't even try to fight the smile from dancing its way onto her face.

"Ok now that I've heard what happened, where's the other kid?" The Principal gave a sigh and leaned his elbows against the edge of the desk with a look that was clearly not amused.

"Timmy was sent home early. He has been suspended for three days, and I'm thinking the same for your daughter. Unless you have any objections?" The Latina shook her head, and wordlessly signed the paper that was passed to her.

"Alright, you're free to go Alex." The little wolf smiled and slid out of the chair, but with one look at her _Mamá_'s stern look, sent her smile flying off.

"Thank you Mr. Reed." The older man gave her a slight nod.

Once out of sight of the Principal, Santana turned to her daughter with a bright smile.

"I can't believe you gave him a bloody nose. I was expecting just a bruise, or you push him, but a bloody nose? Way to go Pup."

When Santana and Rachel turn twenty four they are invited to Brittany and Quinn's wedding. It was small, only close friends, and family, but it was almost like a picture out of a fairytale. Eveline was a very pretty flower girl, with her blonde hair curled so it frames her face perfectly. And the white dress, with a pink bow that tied off in the back, only added to her adorableness. And although Lucas was only four, he made a very handsome ring bearer, in his freshly pressed mini tuxedo.

Quinn was a beautiful bride, that was easy to say, but everyone was stunned to see Brittany. Of course people knew she was beautiful, but something about the way her strapless dress clung to her, and the glow of a new bride to be, made Brittany look beautiful beyond words.

The wedding was fast, and the after party was short, but all in all it was an amazing wedding. Or it was until the Lopez's got home, and Carmen and Gideon began asking questions.

"How come you aren't married?"

"Don't you love each other?" One twin began, and the other ended.

"Of course we do."

"Then how come-"

"-you're not married?" Santana sighed and bent down so she was level with the twins.

"All you need to know is that we love each other very much. Now go get ready for bed." They both give a scoff, so much like Santana's, and so much in time, that she begins to think that maybe it was planned, and rehearsed. With Rachel as one of their mothers, she wouldn't put it past them. But just as she got the twins to leave she turns and finds a six year old Alex with a bright smile on and her hands crossed behind her back as she gently rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Alex." Rachel tries to hide the smile as she watches her long term girlfriend, and mother/father of her children, look slightly cautious of their eldest child.

"_Ma."_ Rachel didn't even try to stifle the laugh that escaped at Alex's mocking tone.

"Is there something you want?" Santana raised one fine eyebrow at her, waiting for another smartass remark. But instead she was given a nod.

"And what would that be?"

"Can you marry momma now?" The Latina wolf let out a small growl that sent her daughter running towards the stairs, her laughter trailing behind her.

When Alex is seven almost eight her _Mamá _Santana finally proposes to her momma Rachel. She doesn't really know what she did because she was sent to her Aunt Brittany and Aunt Quinn's for the weekend, along with her brother and sister, but when she returned she found her momma smiling a lot more than she was when she left, and her _Mamá_ looked proud. Of course the ring on her momma's left hand didn't go unnoticed, so she simply asked,

"When's the wedding?" The wedding wasn't too long after the proposal, and it went very much like Brittany and Quinn's. Only close friends, and families were invited, although as they started making the list of guests, and of course Santana's mother's addition to the list, along with Rachel's father's own list, their guest list was rather long. Santana didn't really care though, because at the end of their vows she got to break a glass covered by cloth.

The reception was a bit rushed by Santana, because hello, honeymoon in Aruba with her wife sounds a lot better than a room full of all her relatives. But overall it was a great wedding.

Santana and Rachel decide that they're done having kids at the age of thirty when their last child, León is born. Alex is twelve, and the twins are nine, and the figure this would be a good stopping point for them, seeing as how Brittany and Quinn did the same three years ago, after Jacob was born. And by now Alex was nearing puberty, which means the wolf inside her will start becoming restless after twelve years of silence.

Alex is twelve when she was given a long speech, by Rachel insistence, of what she is, and what was going to happen to her now that she's beginning to grow up. She was told that she would be able to change back and forth between human and wolf fairly easily as long as she concentrated on it long enough. She was also told that she would be under the order of her _Mamá_ to which she said,

"Well that's no different." Before getting a hand smacked to the back of her head, and a pay attention from her _Mamá_. She was then given a brief description of what would happen if she got a female mate, which she almost immediately started freaking out about, claiming she was too young to think of those things. But the older Latina just chuckled and went on to say that she would have one mate for the rest of her life, so make she picks the right one.

It was a few days later during school when Jimmy Falen, Timmy's twin brother, had decided that Alex was going to be his target today. Bad idea.

"Jim, you shouldn't mess with Lopez." His slightly younger, and short haired brother tried to reason with him.

"Why, just cause she gave you a bloody nose when we were five?" Timmy gave him a look that clearly said 'Uh yeah.'

"She's not tough Tim, she just acts like it." While normally Alex wouldn't care what they did, and would just walk away, like her momma had told her, but today was different. She seemed to find everything anyone said either annoying or irritating in some way. So when Jimmy found her in the halls between classes, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to slam her into the lockers, she suddenly found herself boiling with anger.

"What is your problem?" The bigger boy was slightly taken back at the shear anger in the smaller girl's eyes, and almost, almost, backed off.

"My problem is you. And your stupid dykey moms." Jimmy saw something flash in the girl's eyes before he abruptly found himself on his back on the ground with one Alejandra Lopez on top of him, throwing punches at his face left and right.

"Oh shit…" Timmy quickly wrapped his arms around Alex's waist before lifting her off his brother.

"Don't talk about my family like that!" She yelled at him before taking off down the hall, several sets of eyes following her on her way out of the school.

Alex didn't stop running until she found herself standing outside her house, which surprised her since it was a ten minute drive. She didn't really question it, and just walked up the steps and started knocking on the door until her _Mam__á_ answered. Today was her _Mamá_'s day off from the firm to take care of her younger brother León, while her momma was busy at the theater, getting ready for yet another one of her plays.

It didn't take long for a tired looking version of her mom to answer the door.

"Alex? What are you doing home? Why aren't you in school?" Santana quickly ushered her daughter in while trying to balance baby León in one arm.

"This kid at school was making fun of our family. And I usually just ignore him like Ma told me to, but today I just got so angry and I…I beat him up." There was no time for the proud to swell within her this time. She knew that feeling all too well. She went through it as a kid, just a few minutes before she made her first change.

"Alex what you're feeling is completely normal for someone like us. When I made my first change, I did the exact same thing you did. Now how long ago was this?" The younger wolf shrugged suddenly finding herself full of anger again.

"I dunno like twenty minutes."

"Ok I need you to take off your clothes and wait on the couch while I but your brother down." Alex tried to protest, while asking questions, but Santana was already out of the room in the blink of an eye.

After making sure León was fast asleep in his crib, Santana returned to the living room to find her daughter, naked, and sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her chest, and legs squeezed close together.

"Mom why am I naked?" Santana gave a sigh before taking the spot next to her.

"Cause when you change it's going to rip your clothes apart. Now you're going to feel a burning in all of you, don't fight it. It'll be over in a few minutes." Alex raised an eyebrow at her, and opened her mouth to talk, but a sudden flame burst through her body, making her feel as if she's on fire.

She didn't scream, or rather she couldn't. She was too caught up in the burning sensation that seemed to fill every inch of her.

"Don't fight it Alex." She tried not to fight it, but it was hard. All her senses where telling her to fight the feeling, to flee, or try and somehow relive the feeling of burning. It wasn't until she began feeling her teeth expand, her muscles and limbs start to become stronger, and longer, that she found herself taking her mind off the pain, and focusing on the changes happening to her.

"It's almost over." Her _Mamá_'s voice seemed so much clearer to her now, as if all this time she had been listening to her with cotton shoved in her ears.

"How do you feel?" Alex opened her mouth to speak, but a bark came out instead, causing her to jump at her own voice. She knew what she was, her mom had been preparing her for it, but the noise was still foreign to her new ears.

"Hang on a second." Alex didn't know what her mom was doing as she left the room, but she could hear the soft pads of her feet as they hit the carpeted floor one after another. It wasn't until a few moments later did she return with León in his baby carrier.

"You stay here, I'm gonna drop Lee off at Aunt Brittany and Quinn's." Alex nodded her brown head at her, wordlessly watching as she walked out of the door.

Alex began to wonder if this is what her _Mamá_ heard, and smelt all the time. If it was, she totally wishes this would've happened sooner. Now she can clearly hear the slow drip of the sink and the gentle sound of a lawn mower going just a few blocks down. She can smell the fresh cut grass, and while it smelt good when she was human, it smelt even better now with her heightened senses. She must've been lost in thought because before she knew it her mom was back, and waiting in the doorway.

"Ok time to go." The brown wolf followed its Alpha as she lead them to the back of the house where it lead to the back door.

"We're going to _Abuelita_'s." Santana told her, as if knowing what her daughter was asking, before she quickly stepped out of her pants, and underwear, and slipping her t-shirt and bra off.

"Ready?" If Alex was human, she would've flushed at the sight of seeing her mom naked in front of her, instead she was just glad she couldn't see her blush as she nodded, and observed her mom as she transformed into a beautiful black and white wolf.

"_Abuelita's is twenty minutes away, so keep up." _ The younger wolf was stunned to hear her mom's voice so clear inside her head, and she must've said it out loud, because she was silently laughing at her.

"_Come on_."

The rush of the trees, and feel of the adrenaline pumping through her veins was like nothing Alex had ever felt before. She felt so alive…so free. Even the fast paced speed they seemed to be running at was something Alex wanted to feel over and over, but it came to an end when they came to a stop just outside the backyard of her _Abuelita_'s. Alex stayed close to her mom as they trotted up to the screen door.

"_Wait here." _She was told, and she found herself not agruging as Santana easily shifted back to human and opened the door.

"_Mamá! Mamá Alex cambió." _ The young brown wolf heard the unmistakable sound of her _Abuelita_'s voice before her _Mamá, _and_ Abuelita_ where standing in the doorway, her mom wrapped in a robe.

"Ahh Alejandra, come, come." Alex sat back up and trotted the little ways inside.

"She's so beautiful. You and Rachel did a great job." Santana couldn't help but smile at the wolf's pride swelling within her.

"You want me to help her?" The younger of the two Latina's nodded.

"Of course."

"_Gracias Mamá_." She softly said to her as she gave her a hug before turning to Alex.

"Alex your _Abuelita _is going to show you a few things that my _Abuelita _showed me. It'll only be for a few days, but once you're done you'll feel much better and you'll be able to control the wolf a lot more, do you understand." A brown head nodded at her.

"Good, now _cuide de ella Mamá_."

"Of course. Now shoo so I can teach." Santana gave a light chuckle before giving her daughter's head a small pet. She hung the bathrobe on the hook beside the door on her way out, but not before talking one last look at her daughter before leaving.

"Step one Alejandra is to…"


	2. Chapter 1

When Alex was a freshman at Redwood High School, her _Mamá_ asked her if she wanted to do cheerleading, to which she automatically replied,

"No way, that's Eveline's thing, not mine." Santana was a little disappointed in her daughter's choice, but when she joined the soccer team, she made sure to be at every one of her games, cheering her on from the stands right next to her wife Rachel. Although there were some games Rachel couldn't make due to rehearsals at the theater, or plays that were happening that day, and required her to be there earlier to work on little things. But Santana made sure to come to everyone, whether it was with Rachel, or with the twins and León.

Alex was clearly the best on the team. Even when she was younger and had gone out for it during the summer one year, she was still the best. Something Santana figured she inherited from Rachel, although she herself strived to be the best there is while she was on the Cheerios, and now working in a very prestigious law firm.

And now, Santana didn't know if it was a coincidence or just bad luck, Alex had her own Coach Sylvester for a Coach. This happened to be both a bad and good thing. Bad because practices where long, hard, and tiring, but Alex pushed herself through each and every one, not missing any and not showing up late, something Rachel was always proud of. And it was also good because the tiring, and grueling practices lead the team to consecutive wins, and countless titles, which means bigger, and better scholarships.

And as the years went by Alex began building her way up the social ladder, making captain as a freshman already set her way above most. But after making captain her sophomore, and now her junior year, she was at the top, above everyone else and she felt great. Because not only was she a great soccer player, but thanks to her mom Rachel, she was a very talented musician.

When she was old enough to be able to hold a guitar, Alex instantly fell in love with it. Rachel was delighted to hear this and immediately went searching for an adequate teacher to teach her how to play. Now, nearly fourteen years later, she's won numerous competitions, and has even joined the Glee club at her school, even though most of the Glee kids are low on the social ladder. But of course no one gave her a hard time, because word had gotten around to what she did to Jimmy when she was twelve when he said something he shouldn't have to her, and since then most of Redwood's student body left her alone. All except for Eveline Fabray.

Eveline was a dancer/cheerleader since the day she could walk. Her mom Brittany was happy about this, and was even happier to give her daughter lessens. Then she hit high school with Alex, and everything you did was judged. Whether it be who you're friends with, who your parents are, or what your background is. Eveline watched all through middle school as kids picked on Alex for either her darker skin, and Spanish background, or just cause she was two moms. Then Timmy had started picking on her, and she was two much like her mom Brittany to do anything back. She was more of a "let's be friends" than a fighter. Alex had taken care of her though. She had put Timmy in his place, and since then no one has dared picked on her.

Alex was always there for her. Always. Ever since they were little Alex was always there to look after her. She took care of anyone that dared pick on her, she helped her out when she didn't know the answers to the questions she was asked, and when school got to be too hard for her, Alex was always there with a hand held out, and bread in the other hand.

When Eveline was twelve she watched Alex beat the crap out of a boy for making fun of her parents. She was shocked as she watched her throw a punch every second, it was a hard sight to watch, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off her. But then Timmy was pulling her off his brother, then she was running out of the school. Eveline wanted so much to chase after her, but she knew her momma Quinn would be mad that she skipped school, so she waited till the end of the day to go over to her house.

"Sorry Eve, she's at her grandma's." Was Aunt Rachel's calm reply. And Eveline knew something was wrong. Usually when Alex wasn't home, which she usually was, Rachel would always invite her inside for cookies and milk, but today there was no invitation, and for some reason Eveline felt an overwhelming sense of dread, for what she wasn't sure of.

"Oh ok thanks Aunt Rachel." Alex didn't show up to school for the next three days. And at first Eveline played it off as her punishment, but when she went by her house after school, and was told each and every time that she was at her grandma's, she was starting to become increasingly worried about her friend.

It wasn't until they were fourteen did Eveline find out what Alex had been doing at her grandma's those few days.

"Control my emotions, or some crap like that. I'm not really sure, but now I have better control over the wolf, so I don't phase in front of the entire school when some kid ticks me off." The blonde wasn't quite sure what Alex had meant by that, she had great control over her wolf side.

"Ok. You want to go to the park?" Alex gave a quiet laugh before muttering a sure and letting the cheerleader lead her towards the park only a few blocks away.

It was the summer before their sophomore year when Eveline quietly confided in Alex. They were lying up in Alex's attic under the skylight, which was surprisingly clean, and was now her music room; it was an added bonus that it was only above Alex's room.

"Hey Alex have you ever kissed someone?" The brunette rolled her head to the side, looking over at the blonde whose head rested on a pillow as she stared up at the starry sky.

"No why, have you?" She gave a small shake, causing Alex to move her head so she was staring back up at the sky.

"Are you nervous about it?" The slightly older wolf gave a sigh before turning onto her side and using one of her arms to prop her head up with.

"Why are you so worked up about this? Is there someone you want to kiss?" The blonde seemed to shrink a little under her friend's questioning.

"No, but I don't want to be bad at it." Alex's teasing gaze immediately softened as she watched her best friend fiddle with her fingers.

"Do you maybe want to…I dunno…try?" Her icy blue eyes immediately lit up, soon followed by a sparkling smile.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She had to fight rolling her eyes at her.

"You're my best friend Eve, of course I would."

"So what do I do?" The brunette shrugged, and she herself was feeling suddenly nervous.

"Just…stay there." Eveline nodded, and watched with wide eyes as Alex moved so she was straddling her.

She wasn't really sure what to do with her hands, but having them in-between them was a little uncomfortable, so she moved them to copper shoulders covered by a tank top that has seen better days.

Alex wasn't entirely sure of what to do, but she'd seen enough TV to know the general concept. She slowly began to lean down, her brown hair creating a curtain like effect. She stopped just shy of the blonde's lips, her nose gently brushing against hers, as if giving her one last chance to change her mind; instead she found her leaning up and meeting her.

It was a little awkward at first. Just lips touching lips, but then something within Alex changed, and it seemed like she knew exactly what to do as she tilted her head to one side and touched her tongue to the blonde's lips, earning her entrance. And when their tongues first meet, it was weird. For both of them. They had never done this before, and now suddenly they had their tongues in their best friend's mouth, like it was the most natural thing in the world. But as they got over that feeling, a new feeling began to build within the brown wolf. Something she had never felt before, and without a warning she found herself moving a hand from its spot next to Eveline's head, and gently placed it over her stomach. When she found that the blonde wasn't going to move it, she pushed her luck and slowly began creeping her fingers under the fabric, taking in the feeling of smooth skin beneath her calloused fingers.

It wasn't until her fingers hit the edge of the blonde's bra did she pull her hand out and pull out of the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" In that moment, looking down at a flushed Eveline, with pouty lips, she felt the sudden need to simply ravish her.

"I thought that I…my hand…sorry." Her light laugh brought her looking back over at her.

"You can touch me. I don't mind. It was kinda nice actually." When Alex didn't do anything for awhile, the blonde gave a huff before taking a copper hand and putting it under her shirt to rest on a pale stomach.

"Can we kiss again?" Alex didn't say much, instead she moved back to where she was and brought her lips back up to pink plump ones.

The next time they kissed was sometime during their sophomore year. Alex had been home on a Friday night, just sitting in her room watching TV when her bedroom door opened and a puffy eyed, red cheeked, Eveline came in. She barely registered that she was there before she launched herself at her and Alex barely had time to catch her before they could fall off the bed.

It took a few minutes for Eveline to calm down enough to tell her what happened, and when she did, Alex wished she hadn't.

"He-he said that he-he didn't want to be-be with someone who-who didn't put out." Alex felt the slow build of rage start to boil up inside her.

"So he just dumped you?" The blonde nodded a little more than she needed to, and soon a new wave of tears sprung to her blue eyes before she buried her face back into a tan neck.

"And he didn't even kiss good." Alex could've laughed, if this was any other situation, but right now the only thing keeping her here, and not going out and tearing that guy apart, is Eveline's crying form pinning her to the bed.

"It wasn't like yours." All anger seemed to flood out of her, only to be replaced with some tingling feeling Alex hadn't felt since the night she gave Eveline her first kiss.

"How was it different?" The blonde carefully pulled away far enough to look down at the Latina's face.

"He was rough, and it was really wet." This time Alex did crack a small smile.

"And mine wasn't?" Blonde curls shook with her head.

"Yours was gentle, and nice, and sweet, and it made me feel good." All the air seemed to evaporate from within her, leaving her breathless as she stared up at her best friend.

"Can you kiss me again?" Alex could only nod and move so she was sitting up with Eveline still in her lap. Their second kiss was just as good as their first, and Alex once again found herself wanting more, but not knowing why.

Since that last kiss they shared when Eveline came to Alex after a near horrible date, things haven't been all that different between them. At least on Eveline's side they haven't. To Eveline, everything still remains the same. They're both very close, they both have their sports, they both have their dates, and every once in a while they share a kiss. But to Alex things have changed. Things have changed on a multitude of things. Sure they're still close, but Alex has an overwhelming urge to be closer, and yes they go on dates, but Alex only dates in hopes to get her mind of the blonde, but of course each one is unsuccessful.

She went to her _Mamá_ first, in hopes that maybe it was just something the wolf wanted, and once she figured out what it was, she could hopefully get it and stop these weird feelings.

"_Mamá_ how did you know Mom was your mate?" Santana nearly choked on the drink she was drinking before slowly putting it down and turning to her eldest daughter.

"And why do you want to know?" Alex gave a shrug and began to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Well I guess I figured it out after I had this overwhelming need to protect her, and be with her all the time. But I knew for sure that she was the one when we kissed. Whether it was the first, or hundredth kiss, each time I felt this pull that always made me want more. And every time I see her my heart just does this weird little fluttering thing. It feels cool, but it scared me the first few times it did that. Oh and if you repeat anything I've said, and tell people I'm going soft, then I'll break your guitar in half." Alex held her hands up, but a smirk was dancing its way across the older Latina's face.

"Well thanks…for everything. I think I'm gonna go…play." Alex hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time until she found herself in her room and pulling on the attic's string until the steps came down.

She had never been good at showing her emotions, or even really putting words to them. Her Momma Rachel said she was just like her _Ma_ in that since. But what she was good at was learning things. And when you put not being to put words to her emotions, and learning things together, it creates a good product.

Usually when she didn't know something she would always go to her mothers first, but if they didn't give her the answer she was looking for, she would then find herself with a guitar in hand and just strumming away on random chords that didn't necessarily make up a song, but sounded good to her. Then most of the time the answer usually hit her. Right in the middle of playing. This time wasn't any different.

She had been strumming along to a song she heard earlier in the day, some song by Nevershoutnever, when it just hit her. Why she was feeling what she was feeling, and what it all meant. Of course her _Mamá_'s words had helped a great deal, but it wasn't until she had sat down and thought about it, did she finally come to the conclusion,

"I'm in love with my best friend."


	3. Chapter 2

Alex is seventeen and it's been a little less than two years since she's come to the conclusion that her best friend is also her mate. Or well mate to be. She was scared at first, and the first few weeks after coming to this realization was spent avoiding the blonde, which only resulted in her hurting more, and a teary eyed Eveline appearing in her doorway once again. It took the whole night and promises to take her to the park whenever she wanted, without so much as a tiny complaint. Eveline easily forgave her, and later that night, she tucked herself underneath a tan chin.

But now, Alex has become a master at hiding things. She really has. Or maybe she's just really good at acting, cause every time Eveline comes over, nearly jumping out of her skin while excitedly telling her that she was dating a new guy, Alex always put on her fake smile, that took awhile to perfect, and told her she was happy for her. So she's not really sure why this guy is so different.

"Alex! Alex guess what!" The brown wolf already knew what her friend was going to say long before she bounced onto her bed.

"What is it Eve?"

"Greg Samuels asked me out. Can you believe it? The captain of the football team wants to date me!" Alex so badly wanted to say 'Of course, who wouldn't want to date you?' but instead she offered her a smile and allowed her to talk her ear off about how cool it was that a senior wanted to date her.

"So how's it going with Amy?" For a moment Alex had to think of who she was, until she realized that Amy was her girlfriend, or rather her ex-girlfriend.

"Oh…it wasn't working out." The smile that had been on the blonde's face suddenly vanished.

"I'm sorry….we can find someone else for you!" Alex had to bite her tongue in order not to say something stupid, like 'I'm not looking for anyone. I've found the one I want.'

"Sure." Then she was going on and on about possible people she could date, most of which she already has, and most of which where are on the soccer team with her, which would make it awkward when they would eventually break up.

"We could even do double dates and stuff." The young musician inwardly cringed at that thought. She could mostly deal with knowing that she's dating some buffoon, but actually witnessing it….she doesn't know if she could actually control herself enough to not pull her away from him, and take her for herself.

"I could set you up with one of the girls from the squad. Charlie thinks you're super hot." Alex gave a sigh but muttered an affirmative, causing the blonde to squeal before taking off out of her room, while saying something about seeing her in school.

Just when she thought she was alone, her bedroom door creaked open and a head of dark curly hair poked in.

"Sis…can I come in?" León asked, already gently pushing the door open and trudging over to his older sister's bed.

"Yeah sure come right in." Was mumbled as she moved over in the bed so she wouldn't get trampled when he decided to take a running jump onto it.

"Sis do you love Evey?" The brunette tensed, and stopped mid strum.

"Of course. She's my best friend." The five year old gave a huff before crossing his arms across his chest and giving her the best glare he could muster up.

"That's not what I meant." Alex gave a small chuckle, while moving her guitar off her lap, then beckoning her baby brother to come closer.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he shuffled closer to her, sliding into her lap when he got close enough.

"Do you love Evey like _Mamá_ loves Mom?" Alex stiffened again, and found herself at a loss for words. There was no doubt that León had defiantly taken after their Mom when it came to speaking his mind.

"Just between me and you…yeah I do. But you can_not_ tell anyone, _comprende?" _He nodded his curly head at her before sliding out of her lap and dropping to the floor.

"Don't worry sis, your _secreto _is safe with me." He made a show of pinching his thumb and pointer finger together, then dragging it across his lips only to twist it at the end, and throw the imaginary key over his shoulder.

"_Gracias pequeño hombre_." She said as she gave his curly hair a ruffle.

"_Buenas noches _Alex."

"_Buenas noches _León."

Alex was a little skeptical about school today. Ever since her alarm went off, telling her to get up for morning practice, she had been dragging her feet. It wasn't that she was afraid of what Eveline was going to do, she was just…hesitant. But when practice was over, and she was freshly showered with a plaid button up shirt, and jeans, she wasn't surprised to find Eveline standing outside the Varsity Soccer room, with a red headed girl standing next to her, which she guessed was Charlotte.

"Alex this is Charlotte. Charlotte this is Alex." The green eyed girl flushed under the soccer player's gaze, causing Alex to smirk.

"You can call me Charlie." The girl was cute. Someone she could see herself into, but then again she isn't the blonde she's been pining for.

"Nice to meet you." Charlie sent a look towards her captain, something Eveline seemed to catch, and she suddenly found herself needing to do something.

"Let me walk you to class?" Pale cheeks flushed a darker red, almost matching her hair color.

"Sure."

The walk out of the locker room area was in silence, but it wasn't that uncomfortable.

"So…tell me bout yourself. You have any siblings?" Alex asked as she shoved a hand into her jeans pocket while shifting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Umm…well I'm an only child. I started cheerleading when I was little. Dancing was always something I liked, and cheerleading was something that allowed me to do that." The brunette nodded along with her, oddly enough finding her similar to Eveline in different ways.

"You into any music?"

"I love singing, but I'm not that good." The soccer player found herself laughing with the red head.

"I'm sure you're not that bad. And if you like singing so much, why not join Glee?"

"I thought about it but…if I join I know I'm going to get teased. I'm not really that popular like you and Eveline are." For some reason Alex couldn't find it in herself to be angry at the girl for basically calling Glee lame.

"If you join, I won't let anyone pick on you." Green eyes glistened with something that no other girl Alex had dated. And truth be told, he made her slightly nervous. She didn't want to hurt the girl, but then again she should try and get over the blonde who was obviously very much into guys.

"Thanks Alex. And you know you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be." Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes, and scowl at her, although it didn't last long when she saw that wide, bright smile on her slightly freckled face.

"You keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to uphold after all." Charlie gently shook her head at her, but the smile still remained.

"Here's my class."

"You should come to Glee. It's actually really fun." The red head gave a light laugh, her eyes casted down to her feet, before moving to meet sparkling brown ones.

"Yeah…sure. I'll be there."

"Great, I'll meet you at your locker after school."

Alex wasn't sure about Charlie, she did love Eveline after all, but there was something about the red head that she found captivating. And maybe Charlie could help get her mind off of the blonde. Although that would be increasingly difficult seeing as how her parents, are best friends with her parents, and would frequently, under her mom Rachel's planning, have get togethers with them. She'll just have to invite Charlie along with her from now on.


	4. Chapter 3

It was the Sunday of the barbeque her momma Rachel had planned when she heard that Eveline was bringing the douche bag Greg with her.

"Hey mom, since Eveline's bringing someone, would it be ok if I brought someone?" Rachel shared a look with Santana, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee while watching Rachel move around the kitchen, making breakfast.

"I don't see a problem with it. Is this someone we know?" Alex shook her head, already moving towards the door.

"No but I'll introduce you when I get back." Was all that was said, followed by the sound of the door banging shut.

"I think there's something going on with her that she's not telling us." Santana said, taking a sip of the still hot coffee.

"Yeah I've been getting that feeling as well. I think it has something to do with Eveline." A fine eyebrow rose in the diva's direction, causing her to smile at her wife before slipping a few strips of bacon onto her empty plate.

"Why would it have something to do with Eveline?" Santana watched as tan shoulders shrugged as she went back to cooking.

"Brittany and I have been talking-"

"_Ay dios_."

"-and we've both noticed a significant difference in Alex from before Eveline was dating Greg, and after she was." Rachel watched with a slight smile as her wife began spluttering on her coffee, before spitting it back out and giving a few coughs.

"Are you suggesting that Eveline is Alex's mate?" The brunette shrugged again, and placed the rest of the bacon on a plate in the middle before taking her seat next to the wolf.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm simply making an observation." Dark eyes rolled at the star's comment.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"That Alex isn't happy with whom Eveline is dating." Santana quietly shook her head as she picked at one of the pieces of bacon in front of her.

"Maybe the guy is just a asshole, and Alex is just looking out for her."

"Yes that is possible, but maybe Eveline is Alex's mate." The taller brunette shook her head a little harder, causing a frown to appear on her mate's face.

"Why are you so against Eveline being Alex's mate?"

"I'm not. I just…Alex would've told me. I mean she tells me…." She trailed off as things suddenly began to click.

"Maybe she is, but you have to let Alex come to that realization on her own." Rachel held her hands up, the frown now replaced with a playful smile.

"Hey I'll leave the wolf business to you. But just one thing San." The Latina wolf turned to face her, a piece of bacon in hand.

"What's that?"

"You eat any of that bacon and you're not kissing me until it's thoroughly washed out of your mouth." Rachel told her with a lingered kiss sent to her cheek.

Alex returned twenty minutes later with a red head, and the smell of breakfast cooked filling the entire downstairs. The young wolf slowly walked into the kitchen, expecting to see some type of fight over food between the twins and León, but was surprised to instead find her _Mamá _grumbling in her chair, with her arms crossed across her face as she watched her youngest son fill up on delicious bacon.

"Yeah you better be enjoying that." Only to add to the odd factor was her momma, who was leaning into her _Mamá_'s side while whispering something even she couldn't hear that soon caused her _Mamá's _cheeks to become a light pink. Whatever it was must've been really embarrassing because her_ Mamá _never blushed.

"Moms this is Charlie. Charlie these are my moms, Santana and Rachel." The red head, Charlie, offered the two older women a wave and a gentle smile.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez…and Mrs. Lopez, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh no need for formals. You can call me Rachel, and just call her Santana. She'd tell you herself, but she's just grumpy she doesn't get bacon." Charlie was going to point out that there was still several pieces left on the plate, but a soft tug to her hand caused her to look back at Alex who just shook her head.

"Ok well I'm gonna show Charlie around." Rachel gave them a smile and a nod, before Alex pulled her towards the stairs.

"_Mamá_ I thought Alex liked Evey?" León asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"She does kiddo."

"Then why does she have that other girl with her?" Santana glanced at Rachel, but already found her looking back at her.

"Alex can have more than one friend right?" The small curly haired boy gave a sigh before pushing himself back away from the table.

"I guess. Evey's still my favorite." Rachel couldn't help but smile at her son's words, before sending him off to get washed up.

"So are you staying, or going?"

"Going." The twins answered at once, something neither brunette was surprised at hearing.

"Your momma will take you, won't you momma?" Santana asked, turning to her wife with a teasing smile.

"Fine."

/ / /

"I think Alex is in love with Eveline." Brittany had said when she and Quinn were getting ready in their bedroom to head over to Santana and Rachel's.

"What makes you say that? And besides I thought I heard Eveline saying something about her hooking Alex up with someone from the squad."

"Well me and Rachel were talking about it, and Alex looks so sad now that Eveline's dating Greg." Quinn sighed before slipping the shirt she was holding on and walking over to her wife, who was sitting on the bed, in just her bra.

"That still doesn't explain why she let Eve hook her up with someone from the squad." The slightly taller blonde stood, and found herself wrapping her arms around a pale neck.

"Maybe she's just lonely."

"Maybe you're right. But Eveline doesn't show the signs of having a female mate." A pink lip stuck itself out, clearly not liking that answer.

"Poor Alex." Quinn found herself nodding along, because even though Alex wasn't one of her own, she still felt protective of her, and she couldn't even begin to understand the pain of your mate rejecting you.

"I could always be wrong though." The dancer's face immediately lit up at this.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brittany closed the small gap between them, and gave the blonde's lips a quick kiss before bouncing off towards the bathroom.

/ / /

"Your moms seem nice. Well Rachel does, Santana looked a little mad." Alex couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's only cause mom probably threatened to withhold kisses if she ate bacon, and _Mamá_ loves her bacon." The red head tilted her head back and let out a loud laugh that sent Alex into her own fit of laughter.

"I take it your mom's a vegan?"

"And the twins."

"That's really funny actually." The brunette shook her head, shifting on her bed so she was staring up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it's not. The twins and my youngest brother León like to fight about it, and I usually just sit back and let them, although I like adding my own two cents in. That usually keeps it interesting." Charlie rolled her eyes, although a smile still remained.

"I can see you making things worse."

"Hey! You're supposed to be supportive." Alex told her, giving her shoulder a light shove.

"I never said that was a bad thing."

Alex wasn't sure why, but in that moment, staring into her dark green eyes, she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, which she had never felt when she was dating other girls to get her mind of the blonde. So why would this one be any different?

"Charlie…can I tell you something?" She could still feel those forest colored eyes piercing into her even after she had turned her gaze back to the ceiling.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Eveline?" Alex felt herself stiffen, as she looked back to meet her gaze.

"How-…I mean…" Charlie's light laughter cut her off enough for her to realize that she still had her mouth hanging open.

"You should really close that before flies come in and lay eggs or something." When the tan girl still had her mouth open, a pale finger moved to push it close.

"I don't…"

"You love her don't you?" For the second time that night Alex found herself stiffen under her blunt remarks.

"I wouldn't…I mean it's….and she….we don't…." Charlie shook her head at her as she sat up in the bed.

"Alex. I'm not stupid. I can see the way you look at her, you love her, and I'm guessing for some time." The first thing that popped into the Latina's mind was to object. Say "Of course not me and Eveline are best friends and nothing more" but for some odd reason she couldn't find it in herself to form the right words, so instead she just sighed and nodded her head.

"Great now that that's out of the way, how do you want to go about getting her?"

/ / /

It was three when the doorbell rang and Rachel opened it to find Brittany holding a bowl of what she's guessing is the meat that Santana had asked her to marinate and keep at her house.

"Hey Britt." The blonde moved the bowl so she was holding it with one arm then used her free arm to pull the short brunette in for a hug.

"Hey Rach, sorry we're a little late, Greg didn't show up until the last second." Was whispered in a tan ear, cause even though Brittany was a little slower than others, she knew better than to say it out loud with the chance of the boy hearing her.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn soon followed Brittany inside, with her own hug sent to the brunette.

"Hi Aunt Rachel, this is Greg." Rachel offered a polite smile to the boy, and stuck her hand out, which he slowly returned it.

"Nice to meet you Greg." From what Rachel could tell he seemed to be a well built guy. It was apparent by his large biceps that he worked out, and was indeed very much the captain of the football team. With that added to the fact that he looked very much like Dave Karofsky, she found that she already didn't like the boy.

/ / /

Alex could hear the voices downstairs, but at the moment her mind was a little bit clouded due to the fact that her lips were currently attached to Charlie's with her hand half way up her shirt, and her own shirt discarded on her floor somewhere with the red head's hands raking up and down her tan back. She was just about to shed the girl of her shirt when her bedroom door opened.

"Sis Eve-EW!" The brunette barely looked over in time to see León cover his eyes and take off back down the hall.

"Sorry bout that." Charlie shook her head, and tangled her hands in dark locks before pulling her back down.

Just as they got back into it, and hands began traveling again, a voice Alex new very well sounded in her doorway after a soft knock to the door.

"Alex, come downstairs and say hello." The younger wolf nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing her _Mamá's _voice sounding too calm for her.

"Yeah…ok just a sec." She was given an eyebrow raise, that she knew very well. The silent gesture always meaning the same thing "Don't make me come back up here, or there's hell to pay." And yes one time Alex didn't take the eyebrow raise seriously, and when her _Mamá _came back upstairs she was nearly dragged out of her room and was told to do twenty laps around the perimeter they had set up. But of course Alex had made the mistake of saying it wasn't that bad since she would be in her wolf form, and well Santana notched it up and said to run it without the wolf's help. Well long story short Alex nearly died, and even from a mile away she could hear her momma Rachel lecturing her _Mamá _on inhuman ways of punishment.

"Again…sorry." Alex said before removing her hand from her shirt, and sliding off of her to retrieve her own shirt.

"It's ok. Not the most embarrassing thing they could have seen." The brunette couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah that's for sure. And are you sure about this whole fake girlfriend thing?"

"Totally. Trust me, I'm benefitting from this more than you are." Alex shook her head as she reached for a pale hand.

"I still don't see how, I mean you are the one who's helping me get the girl."

"Yeah but I get to date this smoking hot girl in the process. Even if it is fake dating."

/ / /

The initial encounter of seeing one of Greg's arms thrown over the blonde's shoulders so carelessly immediately sparked a flame inside the brown wolf, but with a squeeze to her hand, and one look at forest green eyes, the flame was instantly smothered, and her gaze was shifted from the couple on the couch to the backyard where her parents, and Eveline's parents were talking with León running around the backyard.

"You wanna go sit outside?" She whispered in her ear.

"Sure." Alex failed to notice a pair of icy blue eyes staring at the back of her head as she lead the red head to the backyard.

Santana was at the grill with Quinn. Each were taking turns either flipping the meat and vegetable kabobs, or slapping some type of sauce and spices on them. Rachel and Brittany sat on the patio couch, talking about something Alex didn't quite understand, seeing as how Charlie was now pulling them towards the swinging seat that was under one of the many tall maple trees in the yard.

"How you doing? With Eveline I mean?" She gave a shrug as she gave them a light push to give them a light swing.

"I'm ok I guess. I hate how he doesn't even care about her, it makes me mad." Charlie gave the hand she was holding a gently squeeze, bringing dark brown eyes up to meet her own.

"Don't worry, we'll make Eveline see what she's missing."

Santana watched out of the corner of her eye as her eldest daughter lead the red head over to the swing before turning back to Quinn.

"I still don't see what Rachel's seeing." Quinn chanced her own look over at Alex and found the brunette looking at Charlie before she leaned over and gave her lips a short kiss.

"I don't either. It looks like she's into this Charlie." The Latina nodded while flipping one of the steaks over.

"But then again she is mine and Rachel's, and you know how well we can hide shit." Quinn felt herself roll her eyes as she took the tongs from her and turned the kabobs onto their sides.

"Well ain't that the truth." The brunette gave her a quick slap before stealing the tongs back from her.

Brittany quietly observed Alex as she sat with Charlie on the swing. She had seen her give the girl a kiss, although it didn't appear to be real. At least compared to her and Quinn's kisses, it didn't seem real.

"I think Charlie's just a toy." A tan forehead scrunched up in confusion, until she followed the blonde's gaze to the two on the swing.

"Oh you mean Alex is using her to make Eveline jealous?" Blue eyes blinked a few times before turning to face Rachel.

"That's what I just said."

"Yes…well…I think you may be right. Although I don't think Alex could just use someone like that. I know she's Santana's daughter, but even Santana couldn't have done that. No matter how much she tries to show she's a badass all the time, she's really sweet and kind on the inside." A small smile slide across a pale face.

"I think it might have been Charlie's idea. Look how she looks at Alex, like she wants her, but is content at having her as she is." Rachel blinked a few times, still slightly amazed at how smart the blonde could be at times.

"Yes that seems to be very plausible. Do you think it's working?" Brittany shifted her gaze towards the two in the living room, finding Greg with his arm now around her waist and obviously trying to cop a feel, but Eveline seemed to not be letting him.

"She doesn't seem that into him. She doesn't let him touch her any higher than her waist." Rachel poked her head around Brittany's shoulders to cast a glance towards the other couple.

"I see what you mean. But does it mean she likes Alex, or is just because she doesn't like him?" Brittany shrugged and turned away from them.

"I don't know yet."

Alex could smell that their food was done, but she really didn't want to get up and have to face Greg putting his meaty hands all over Eveline.

"Something wrong?"

"Dinner's done." Alex stood, and with a tug of her hand, brought Charlie up with her.

"Alex?"

"I'll be fine." She could tell that she didn't buy her fake smile, but she seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about, something Alex was thankful for.

"Well let's hurry cause I'm hungry." Challenging a soccer playing wolf to a race to food, was not the smartest idea Charlie had, then again when Alex had caught up to her she didn't think twice about wrapping tan toned arms around her waist and lifting her into the air before putting her back down so she was behind her.

"You cheated!" The brunette just stuck her tongue out at her, to which she stuck her own right back out at her.

"Geez are you five?" Alex just rolled her eyes at her _Mamá_ before pulling them behind her to get a plate.

Quinn and Santana watched as their wives pushed their daughters into seats next to each other. Santana saw it coming, but Quinn hadn't expected Brittany to practically shove the blonde into the seat next to Alex that wasn't occupied by Charlie.

/ / /

Dinner was a little awkward with Rachel asking question after question about Charlie, but Alex was semi proud to say the red head stood firm, and didn't even falter when she had asked if they had had sex. Alex of course nearly choked to death on a piece of meat, while Charlie simply blushed and shook her head. But Brittany didn't fail to notice a certain look to flash across her daughter's face when the question was brought up. It was the exact same look Quinn got when a guy would sit to close, or touch her too long. She was jealous.

Rachel and Brittany's plan at discreetly outing the truth through conversation was going according to plan, that is until Santana caught onto it, and right in the middle of one of Rachel's lectures on safe sex the Latina had quietly hushed her wife long enough to ask her help in clearing the table.

"I know what you're doing, and I don't think it would be a good choice to do it right at this moment." She had whispered in a semi yelling voice.

"I have no idea what you are talk-"

"Look I'll talk to Alex tonight, after everyone goes home. I'll ask her what's up with her and Eveline, but you have got to back off. If it turns out Alex doesn't even like Eveline, then I don't want you scaring Charlie off. Now that Greg guy on the other hand, I don't care about. You can scare him all you want." Rachel wasn't quite sure how to react to her wife's quietly spoken yell, so she went with what usually got her the most satisfaction. She smiled a small smile before pulling on the t-shirt the Latina was wearing, and wrapping her arms around her neck, prompting her to lean down and give her a quick kiss. Although it lingered a few seconds longer than intended, but she was ok with that.

"Thank you."

"Mmm anytime _bebé_."


	5. Chapter 4

Santana waited till Alex had taken Charlie home, and the others were out the door, on their way to their own home before quietly bounding up the stairs. She could hear the soft sound of a piano playing coming from Alex's room, and couldn't help but let a gentle smile slide on her face before pulling the string to the attic down, and climbing up the old wooden stairs.

"Hey kid what you up to?" The older Latina felt a smirk works its way up when Alex gave a small jump at hearing her voice.

"Geez _Mamá_! You almost gave me a heart attack." The black and white wolf simply rolled her eyes at her daughter before plopping down on the empty couch next to the piano.

"Oh psh. You're a wolf; your heart is as strong as an ox." Santana found the eye roll sent her way a near perfect match of her own.

"Is there something you wanted?" A perfect sculpted brow rose in the brown wolf's direction.

"Can't a mom just stop and say hi to their daughter?"

"Mom? Yes, you? No." Alex gave a light chuckle at her _Mamá'_s scoff, but the faked anger was clearly just that.

"Ok well you're right. Your mom sent me up here to ask you bout some stuff that she's noticed lately." Alex suddenly had an overwhelming urge to get up and run from what her _Mamá_ was about to say, although another part of her, her human half, was currently winning in staying put and finding out what she has to say.

"And what would that be?"

"First off I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I won't judge, or get upset about I promise. So when I ask you this I want you to be completely honest with me. And don't try and lie cause you're just like your mom in that sense, and she's a horrible liar with me." The door that leads out of the attic is beginning to look a lot more appealing to the younger wolf now.

"Ok?"

"Do you…is Eve…are you and Charlie….ok do you love Eveline?" The room that was once full of the sounds of the piano being played is now an uncomfortable silence. But judging by the blinking she was receiving as a reaction Santana's starting to begin to think that maybe Alex had blocked out what she had said, like she had done to her _Mamá_ so many times before.

"Alex-"

"Ok well I'm going. This has been a lovely chat but I think I hear mom calling me downstairs. Probably because I left my clothes lying around again." The Latina girl made a move towards the attic's door, but was stopped by a hand catching her wrist and pulling her back so she sat back down at the piano bench.

"Look I know this is uncomfortable, believe me I know, but I have to ask." Her being uncomfortable is so beyond an understatement that she's beginning to believe she's on the borderline of being angry.

"I was never good with expressing my emotions either when I was your age, and that, fortunately ended up being the best thing I've ever done in my life. But the point is if you don't start embracing them now, you're going to wind up regretting it later in life."

"_Mamá!_ Just…stop! Look Eveline is my best friend, I love her but…that's as far as it goes. Besides Eveline's not even into girls, or well her wolf part isn't." Santana's starting to think that maybe Rachel had been right, because Alex looked far too disappointed in the fact that Eveline doesn't like girls to be considered still within the lines of being friends.

"Do you know this for sure?"

"Well we did…stuff and my part sorta came out and hers never did and I'm not having this conversation with my mom." The younger Latina made a move towards the door again, but the same hand was still holding her wrist, although this time instead of pulling her back, the other Latina stood.

"That doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't like girls. You never know until you ask her." Alex gave a sigh, and moved to cross her arms across her chest.

"It doesn't even matter, she's with Greg, and I'm with Charlie." Santana gave her head a light shake before resting her hands on either one of her shoulders.

"Alex listen to me. If Eveline is your mate, you should go after her. You don't want to do something you'll regret, and have to live with it for the rest of your life." Chocolate eyes suddenly turned dark upon meeting auburn eyes.

"Is this your way of saying don't turn out like you?" The copper hands that were resting on tan shoulders, moved to hang on either side of her.

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"Do I? Look it's obvious that you had a thing for Aunt B, and you regret not saying something earlier. I'm sorry I was such a big regret in your life." The other Latina turned to walk down the steps, but a hand catching her shoulder and roughly turning her around stopped her.

"_Alejandra Maya Lopez _you and your mom are the _least _thing I regret most in my life! Yes I liked Brittany once when I was younger, but I don't regret not chasing after her, not after having you!" Alex was a little taken back at the shear look of anger she saw in her _Mamá_'s normally playful eyes.

"I'm not stupid! I know you regret having me, I know you wish you could turn back time to stop yourself, but I'm not you ok?" Santana felt that familiar burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She knew it all too well throughout high school. It was the cause of many wasted clothes, and long strings of curse words when she had brought the shredded pieces of clothing back to her _Mamá._ But most of all, it was the warning sign before she lost complete control.

Alex wasn't familiar with the look that was flashing across her _Mamá_'s face, she had only seen it a couple times when she was younger, and her _Abuelito_ came over. But she was familiar with it enough to know to get the hell out of her way, and leave her alone. And even with her own control slowly slipping from her fingers, she still stood out of the way when she had roughly brushed past her with a growl under her breath.

Rachel had heard the yelling, and once it began she made sure to usher León into his room, under strict orders to not come out until she told her to. He had heard the yelling too, and when his momma had sent him to his room, he didn't think to object, and instead nodded his curly head at her, and sat on the bed until his momma would come back in and get him.

What Rachel was not expecting when her wife had come down was to see _that_ look on her face. Of course she had seen it before, being with her for seventeen years she was bound to see it, but she had never thought she would see it after she had sent her up with clear instructions on what to say, and what not to say. She should've known she would end up saying what she wanted to say.

"San…Santana stop."

"What?" Rachel was expecting a glare, maybe a growl, but she had never, not in her seventeen years of being with her, did she expect to get a mouth full of enlarged canines, and a near barked out answer.

"San…you're scaring me." Upon seeing the fear flash through her mate's eyes, the wolf inside the Latina immediately backed off, and all anger seemed to evaporate from that one look.

"Rach…" Santana had thought the time her and Rachel had gotten into a fight, that resulted in the shorter brunette packing a bag and taking Alex with her to stay at Brittany and Quinn's, was the most heartbreaking moment in her life, but now, when she reached a hand out to cup a tan cheek, but was instead met with a flinch, and her stepping out of her reach, was more heartbreaking than any stupid fight.

"Maybe….maybe you should go. Let yourself cool down." Tears instantly flooded the Latina's vision when the diva couldn't even look up and meet her gaze.

Alex isn't sure why she pushed her _Mamá_ so far, she knew what she was saying wasn't true, but she could feel the wolf growing anxious with the questions that were being sent her way, and all she really knew at that point was to get the hell out, and do it fast. So as soon as her _Mamá _was gone, she didn't waste time in exiting the same way as her and used her window as a door, with only one thought in mind.

Eveline's wasn't the most smart choice to go to, because there was always a possibility that her _Mamá _would show up, but she doesn't really care at this point, she just needs somewhere to stay until the wolf calms down. So after picking a few pebbles up from the driveway the Latina begins softly throwing them up at the blonde's window, careful not to break it.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" The blonde looked as if she had been sleeping, and for a moment Alex felt guilty for waking her up, but then she remembers what she was doing her, and the wolf was once again instantly growling.

"Is my _Mamá _here?" She shook her head.

"Can I come in?" When she backed away from the window, but left it open, Alex took this as her sign to come in. And without so much as a further thought, Alex easily used the tree as her stepping ladder, before smoothly entering in through the window.

"So what happened this time? Fight with Charlie?" The brunette was slightly surprised to find her blonde friend already in bed, and buried beneath the covers.

"No with my _Mamá_." The cheerleader turned over in bed just as Alex stripped herself of her pants, and began climbing in next to her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Alex was not expecting to see so much concern flooding the blonde's icy blue eyes. It left her a little breathless.

"I'm fine, just said some stuff that I shouldn't have." A pale forehead scrunched up, and that never failed to make her smile.

"Bad Alex." The brunette gave a light laugh before sighing and tugging her friend into her arms. And almost instantly she felt herself relax when the smell of lavender and fresh spring grass filled her senses.

"Yes I know." She felt the blonde sigh in her arms, but she relaxed and buried herself deeper into her shirt.


	6. Chapter 5

The flood of light creeping in through the cracks in the curtains covering Eveline's windows was enough to rouse the sleeping blonde awake. But as she stretched her arms out, and found that her back was being covered by something warm, her first reaction was to scream and run, although she didn't have enough time to process how to do that when a familiar pair of lips pressed against the back of her neck. An instant heat flooded between her legs as she bit back a moan.

"Alex…" Tan toned arms tightened around her waist, pulling her in closer and exposing her neck for further exploring.

"Eve…" The blonde could've laughed at the mocking tone, but when the brown wolf found _the_ spot on her neck, the one that almost makes her go weak in the knees, she found all thoughts of laughter gone, as she tried her hardest to not moan.

"Mmm…" But when she bit down on said spot, she found it inevitable not to moan.

"Sleep good?" She whispered against her neck, making her warm breath heat up her already hot neck.

"Hmm…" Was all the brunette got in response, and that seemed good enough for her.

"Eve mom wants you and Alex downstairs." Came a voice from outside the door that was followed by the sound of footsteps retreating down steps.

"Let's go before Aunt Quinn comes up here and drags us out." With one last brief kiss the a pale neck, Alex slipped her arms out from around her and slid out of bed before pulling her pants back on.

"That was mean." The blonde pouted when she sat up in bed.

"What's mean?" The brunette asked absentmindedly, but when no response came she turned and saw arms crossed across her chest and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, and Alex couldn't resist the smile that worked its way onto her face.

"You got me hot and bothered." The Latina rolled her eyes and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, what would you like me to do?" The blonde seemed to think it over before she a sudden smile graced her as she puckered her lips and leaned towards the soccer player.

"Kiss it and make it better." Alex sighed before gently kissing the dancer's lips.

"Better?"

"Mmm for now."

When Eveline had finally gotten around to getting out of bed and finally coming downstairs, her mom Brittany was all smiles while her other mom Quinn held her head up with a hand under her chin.

"Lucas said you wanted me?" Quinn glanced between the two before moving her eyes to the clock behind their heads.

"Yeah that was ten minutes ago. What took you so long?" Alex rolled her eyes and slipped into one of the chairs at the table.

"I was getting dressed and stuff." The brunette noticed Brittany's subtle smirk, but just wrote it off as her Aunt B being her Aunt B.

"And stuff? Hmm ok. Alex your mom called and was worried about you just leaving like that last night, she wanted me to tell you to come home as soon as you got up." The brunette shook her head and caught herself crossing her arms across her chest, something she's found she does when she's either angry, or growing angry. But she wasn't the only one that caught it. Eveline watched as her whole body stiffened, and upon pure reflex found herself laying a calm hand on tense shoulders. She felt herself smile when she felt the muscles under her fingertips relax.

"Do I have to? I really don't want to go back." Brittany glanced at her wife out of the corner of her eye, and saw that her line of sight was on the hand their daughter had laid on the slightly older wolf.

"I'm just the messenger, but I have to talk to Eveline about something, and it best be said in private." Quinn watched in slight surprise as Alex turned to Eveline and silently asked her something. She was even more surprised when Eveline nodded at her, and the brunette stood with a muttered bye thrown over her shoulder. Quinn looked over at her mate for some sort of answers, but was instead met with a big smile across her face.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Well it's been brought to my attention that you are getting to the age where you….well were you start to map out the rest of your life." She saw the look of confusion clear on not only her daughter's face, but her mate's as well.

"What I'm trying to say is…are you and Alex….mates?" The older blonde wolf felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She wasn't use to having these talks with her daughter, she left that for Brittany, but her blonde mate had insisted that she talk to her since it had "more to do with wolf things."

"Me and Alex are best friends." Blue eyes turned and met a matching pair, that held a small smile to them.

"Yes, but best friends can be mates."

"I don't…I don't like girls. My parts are the same still." Quinn's not sure why she's slightly relieved to hear this information, but for now she brushes it off and puts on a smile.

"That's ok to. I just had to ask."

Brittany was saddened by the news that Alex wasn't Eveline's mate, but there's not much she can do. Although she's beginning to think that Quinn was glad that Alex wasn't Eveline's, she's not sure why, Alex is a great girl. She's always treated Eveline right, and was always there to protect her from the mean things people say just like Santana had done for her. And then it suddenly dawns on her.

"Quinn can we talk?" The slightly shorter blonde turned to her mate with a smile, but noticed the forced one in return, and immediately followed her out to the back porch.

"Britt what is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just can't help but think that you're kinda glad that Alex isn't Eveline's mate." Busted.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well Alex is just like Santana, and Eveline is just like me when we were younger, so I'm getting a feeling that this is some sort of way to prove to Santana that you bet her and have me." Oh crap.

Alex really didn't want to go home, she really didn't. There would be one of two possibilities that would await her when she stepped through that door. One her mom Rachel would hug her until she loses the feeling in her toes, and fingers, then preside to yell at her for speaking to her _Mamá_ the way she did. And two she could be met with her angry _Mamá_. And right now neither of those sounds exactly thrilling. But then again she doesn't have much of a choice, because the third option is if she doesn't come home she'll send her _Mamá_ out after her, and Alex knows that she'll be anything less than happy, so she sucks in a breath and carefully pushes their front door open.

The tall brunette was slightly creped out to find no one downstairs. In fact she didn't hear anything.

"Hello?" Within a minute of opening her mouth the sound of someone jumping off of something, and throwing open a door could be heard from upstairs, before her youngest brother León came into sight at the top of the stairs.

"Al!" The brown wolf met the younger wolf half way up the stairs, opening her arms for him to jump into, which he did.

"Where is everyone?" The short toddler's smile faded.

"Mom and _Mamá_ are fighting so Arm and Giddy went to Kyle's." And now Alex is beginning to feel like a total bitch.

"Where are Mom and _Mamá_?"

"Outside, but they said not to bug them." Alex nodded before going up the rest of the stairs.

"I want you to stay here, and don't come outside, _comprende_?" The curly haired boy huffed, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"_Si._"

"_Bueno._" She ruffled his hair, and left with a light laugh.

Quinn tried desperately to squeeze her way out of this. She truly did _not_ know why she was so happy that Alex wasn't Eveline's mate, but after listening what Brittany's been saying, she's starting to think that maybe it really is just her trying to get back at Santana in some way.

"I'm sorry B. I don't know what came over me." The blonde dancer uncrossed her arms, and wound them around a small waist.

"Good, now I still think Eveline and Alex are meant to be together."

/ / /

"I don't blame her Santana! How you said it made it sound like you regretted having her!" Never in all of Alex's life has she ever heard her mom flat out _yell_ at her _Mamá_. Yes they had had arguments, but none of them had gotten to the point of yelling at each other, not the way they are now.

"Are you sure you don't regret marrying me? Because if you feel that way then I'm not going to make you live with a life of regret!"

"_Ay mi dios!_ Rachel how can you even ask me that question? _Esto es irrisiones!_"

"If this is so ridicules to you Santana then why are you still here?" Alex felt something within her break at hearing her mom say that.

"_Parada_!" The other two brunettes's immediately stopped their yelling and turned to face Alex who stood just outside the closed door.

"_Mamá lo siento!_ I didn't mean to make you two fight, I was just so confused and angry, and I took it out on you. Please don't leave each other." And before the younger wolf really knew it she was in the arms of her mom, with her _Mamá_ rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back as she cried into the shoulder of her mom.

"Honey we're not going to leave each other. We were just upset and said things we didn't mean." Alex didn't have to see to know that her mom had looked over at her _Mamá_ when she said this.

"_Lo siento_ Alex. I shouldn't have pushed you like I did, but I want you to know that I have never once in my life regretted having you, and marrying your mom, then having your siblings." Auburn eyes met Chocolate eyes over the shoulder of their daughter.

"It's ok Alex, we're ok."

"We're ok."


	7. Chapter 6

The days passed after Alex mini breakdown, and oddly enough everything has been going good. Her _mamá_ and mom stopped questioning her about Eveline, and her and Charlie have been doing great. Well as great as fake girlfriends can get. She's not entirely sure if their plan is working, but Eveline has been spending less and less time with Greg, whether it's because she's realizing he's a jerk, or because she's jealous of Charlie, Alex isn't sure. But there has been one down side to their plan that is really starting to take its toll on the brown wolf. Eveline hasn't been spending a lot of time with her. They used to spend every Saturday night together, but lately she's been blowing her off, and now in Glee she's sitting next to Tony, one of the only good guys on the football team. When they started talking is beyond Alex.

"I think the plan's working." Charlie had told her when she finally broke down and confessed that Eveline hasn't been hanging around her as much as she used to.

"I know we're supposed to be making her jealous, but I don't want to lose her." The red head sighed and rolled over so she was lying on top of the Latina.

"Don't worry too much about it. If you want I can talk to her." Dark eyes moved from their spot on the ceiling to look down at a lightly freckled face.

"Would you?"

Eveline's not sure why she's so upset seeing Charlie on Alex's arm. She is the one that set them up after all. Yet lately she's been having these really strong feelings to just shove Charlie out of the way and take her spot of holding Alex's hand. And for that she's been distancing herself from her boyfriend. Although he hasn't seemed to really care, he's been too caught up in football, and hanging with his guys. Which only seemed to anger the blonde even more. But the final straw came on Friday.

It was game day for the Redwood Ravens girl soccer players, which means the halls would be littered with girls in their home soccer jerseys with their guys wearing t-shirts with their last name and jersey number on the back. Eveline had expected to see Alex waiting at her locker with her t-shirt in hand, but when she reached it, she found no Alex. She waited their a little longer, thinking maybe she was running late, but when she finally spotted her brunette best friend she found her walking down the hall, Charlie's hand intertwined with her own, and the red head wearing a Redwood Raven's t-shirt, complete with the name Lopez and the number eighteen stitched into the back.

Eveline was pissed. No she was beyond pissed, she was furious. Not only at Alex for giving Charlie a t-shirt and not her, but at Charlie for taking her spot. She was about to slam her locker shut and walk to her classroom when said brunette came over to her locker, and causally leaned against it.

"Hey Eve, what's up?" The blonde didn't say anything, instead kept her gaze casted inside her locker.

"Eve?" Alex moved closer to the blonde and noticed the heated look the dancer had.

"What's wrong?" Eveline closed her locker door and roughly brushed past Alex.

"I'll see you in class, I'm gonna go see what's up with her." Charlie nodded and watched as Alex raced off in the opposite direction.

The blonde had surprisingly made it far in a short amount of time, something Alex wrote off as a wolf thing.

"Eve. Eveline hold up!" She didn't completely stop, but she had slowed down.

"What's up with you? Why are you so pissed? What happened? Who's ass am I kicking?" The dancer sharply turned her way, her angered expression directed solely on her, and her only.

"You! I'm mad at you!" Alex was shocked at the anger directed at her. Her whole life of knowing Eveline, the blonde has never been this angry with her. Yeah there was a few times when she had been mad, but this…this tops them all.

"What did I do?" She received a scoff in return and the blonde turning and nearly stomping away.

Alex didn't have to go far to catch up with her, and grab her shoulder before turning her around.

"Eve please tell me what I did wrong." Eveline brushed the hand on her shoulder off before pointing a finger at her.

"_You_ gave _her_ a shirt and not _me!_ You _always_ give _me _a shirt, but no! _You_ go and give _her _a shirt!" Charlie had been right. Their plan was working, but not in the way they thought it would, and for this Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny!" Alex shook her head before swinging her bag around. She unzipped the top and pulled out a blue shirt with white lettering.

"Eve I would never forget about you. Sorry I was a little late, I had to stop and get Charlie and give her, her shirt." Eveline felt tears prick the edges of her eyes as she was handed the shirt.

" I'm sorry I didn't give you yours first." Alex noticed the tears welling up in blue eyes, and almost immediately started to panic.

"Aw Eveline please don't cry, it'll never happen again, I promise." The Latina barely finished talking before pale arms were thrown around her neck, and Eveline's face was pressed into her warm neck.

"I thought you chose her over me." Alex sighed and wrapped her arms around the cheerleader's petite waist.

"Of course not. Evey you're my number one, forever and always."

By the time school had ended Eveline had calmed and was actually excited for the game tonight, now that she had her shirt. And even when Alex had found her after her last class had ended and asked her if she could take Charlie with her, her mood had not dampened.

"Thanks for taking me." Eveline gave her a small smile as she pulled out onto the road.

"It's no problem." Aside for the soft noise of the radio, the car was silent. That is until Charlie turned to her and with a serious looked asked,

"Do you have a problem with me and Alex together?" The dancer was glad they had stopped at a red light, or else she's sure she would've crashed into the car in front of them at the way her head immediately snapped towards the red head's direction.

"What? No of course not." Charlie gave a slow nod before looking towards the front.

"Alex was just a little worried." Something within Eveline snapped and she had a sudden overwhelming feeling of guilt. She's not entirely sure why she feels guilty, it just must be one of those things that come with being a wolf.

"She has no reason to be." Charlie didn't say anything as they pulled into the blonde's driveway.

When Eveline had opened the door the first thing she noticed was the absence of her siblings, then the smell of something sweet cooking.

"You can just throw your stuff at the door." Charlie does as she's told before following the blonde into the kitchen. There they find Eveline's slightly shorter mom at the counter chopping vegetables, while her taller mom has a hold of her from behind.

"What are you making?" Charlie was expecting them to jump out of each other's arms, but was surprised to see them only turn their heads in Eveline's direction.

"Stir fry. Aunt Rachel and Aunt Santana are coming over to eat after they drop the kids off at their grandparents." Quinn goes back to chopping up the vegetables.

"Is that were the other munchkins are?"

"Yup."

"Oh moms you know Charlie right? From the barbeque?"

"Yeah I remember. Hi Charlie, it's nice to see you again." Quinn adds with a little giggle when Brittany mumbles something into her neck.

"Britt stop." The hazel eyed girl whispers, but the tall blonde doesn't seem to care, and doesn't move from her neck.

"Hey Bitch I brought you your oil, what you wanna use it for I don't want to know." Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana as she stepped into the kitchen holding a grocery bag in one hand, and Rachel's hand in the other.

"For cooking, but later after everyone leaves I'm gonna tie Brittany down and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, fragile ears." Brittany stifled a giggle in Quinn's neck before unwinding her arms and walking over to Rachel.

"Are they always like that?" Charlie asked the blonde in a whisper.

"Who? Aunt Santana and mom? Yeah they always do that sorta thing." The red head didn't know if she found peace in knowing that, but decided to just sit next to Eveline at the game.

"They've heard worse around your foul mouth." The Latina set the bag down on the counter next to where Quinn was chopping vegetables.

"I was talking about me." The Broadway star stepped around Santana's side to stand in between the fighting wolves.

"San." The warning tone in her mate's voice was enough to calm any anger there might be left.

"So who's excited for the game?"

They chose seats that were close to the front, and had a clear view of both ends of the field. Brittany and Rachel found it wise that they sat next to each other, with their mates on either side of them and Eveline and Charlie sitting in front of them. Because yes Santana and Quinn bickered, but not a serious bicker, they chose not to press their luck. Although they didn't get to think on it much longer when Redwood and Huron High's players came out onto the field.

Alex wasn't hard to spot; she took the center of the field, right in front of the ball that was placed on the line in between Alex and the Hawk's center forward. Alex looked to her left then right forwards before taking a running start towards the ball and kicking it towards the left. The Hawks center forward didn't expect her to do that, but kept up with her moves.

The left forward passed it back to Alex who almost immediately passed it to the right forward. She struggled to break free of the Hawk's forward, but after a quick fake the ball was passed back to her as she ran it towards the goal, only to fake and kick it back to her right, who passed it back, and gave her a clear shot towards the goal.

"GOAL! Not even three minutes in and Lopez already makes a goal!" Redwood's audience shot out of their seats, hand thrown into the air and their screams filling the field.

Just about thirty five minutes later the start of half time began.

"You wanna get something to drink?" Eveline asked over the pounding of feet coming down the bleachers.

"Sure." After saying a quick bye to the others Eveline and Charlie made their way to the other side of the field where the concession stand was located.

"I can't believe Alex already scored two goals. I knew she was good, but I didn't know she was _that_ good."

"This your first time seeing her?" Eveline watched as the red head's cheeks began to match her hair color.

"Charlie?" Green eyes widen at the sound of the voice.

"Riley?" Eveline looked between the red head and the brunette, each of them just staring at the other.

"What are you doing here?"

"My school."

"You never come to away games." Eveline noticed the slightly edged tone Charlie was getting.

"Kate is playing." Pale arms crossed across her chest.

"You look good." Riley said with a small smile, although Charlie didn't look to impressed.

"I have a girlfriend." The disappointment was clearly visible on the other girl's face. So much so that Eveline almost felt bad for her.

"Who?"

"18." Light blue eyes widen in surprise, just as icy blue ones narrow and turn away from them.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Eveline's not really sure who this girl is but judging from the anger that's practically pouring off Charlie, she's not sure she likes her.

"Do you think we could talk? Maybe later." Green eyes rolled at her, but she held her phone out to her. After handing her phone back to her, she flashed a smile her way before returning to the visitor stands.

"Who was that?"

"That was my ex."


	8. Chapter 7

Alex knew she had no right to be mad at the fact that her fake girlfriend had agreed to meet up with her ex for dinner, she was after all her _fake_ girlfriend, as in only with her for the sole purpose of making Eveline jealous. But Alex just can't seem to shake the wolf's primal need to keep the things that belong to her with her, and not out on the town doing god knows what with their ex girlfriends.

And it's not like she didn't trust Charlie, because she did, she just didn't trust Riley. She was the one to break it off, so who's to say that she's not going to try and win her back? No one. And Alex would defiantly bet big money on that's what Riley's intentions were when she had asked Charlie to go out with her tonight.

"I still can't believe you let her go out with her ex." Alex rolled her eyes at her younger sister Carmen before shoving one of her headphones in one ear.

"She can go out with anyone she wants. I don't own her." Gideon snorted from his spot on the ground, which earned him a smack upside the head from the wolf.

"Mom did you see that!" The Broadway star sighed from the arms of Santana, who almost instantly tightened her hold on her mate.

"Alex don't hit your brother, that's our job." The tan boy nodded his head, but after realizing what she had said, stopped nodding right away.

"Hey!" Santana hide her laugh in her wife's neck, but Rachel's went exposed.

"What happened to you and Evey? She hasn't come round lately." The brown wolf's attention shifted to the curly haired boy sitting at the end near her feet.

"Nothing happened, she's just hanging out with her boyfriend." The way the soccer player had said boyfriend caused her mom's eyebrow to rise, although she didn't notice, to preoccupied with the iPod in her hand.

"You should have her come over. I wanna play games with her." Chocolate eyes poked over the top of the electronic.

"Maybe later Simba." León huffing and crossing his arms across his chest, in full on pout mood, normally brought a smile to the wolf's face, but right now it only succeeded in making her think of Eveline's pout, and how adorable that was.

Rachel noticed the sudden change in her daughter's mood as she stood from the couch and began shuffling towards the stairs, where she took them one at a time.

"San." The older Latina gave a sigh before wiggling her way out from behind her mate.

"Yeah yeah."

Santana was slightly surprised to find her daughter lying on her bed, and not up in her music room with a guitar in her lap, or her hands on the piano.

"Hey you alright?" Alex moved her legs over to allow her _mamá_ to sit on the edge of her bed, all the while giving her a nod.

"You got really quiet after Lee brought up Eveline. Everything ok with you two?" Alex gave another nod, but kept her focus on flipping through her iPod.

"Alex talk to me."

"I don't know what you want me to say. Everything's fine. She's hanging out with her boyfriend, and my-oh." A tan hand suddenly flew to her chest, clutching at the material covering it.

"What's wrong?" She was about to wave the older wolf off, when another jolt shot through her chest before settling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"I've never felt this." Alex sat up, keeping one hand to her chest, and the other gripping the edge of her bed.

"What do you feel?" Another jolt sprung from the core of her heart to rattle around her chest before traveling down to her stomach.

"I don't know, but I think Eveline's in trouble." Almost on instinct Alex rose from the bed and began walking down the stairs, not even stopping for her mom and _mamá_'s calls before opening the front door.

The jolts that were going through the Latina's chest didn't seem to be lessening anytime soon, if anything the closer she got the more she felt them. It wasn't until she found herself parked on the street in front of a park she had never been to, did the jolts turn into something more. Instead of them traveling down into her stomach, they stayed in her chest, creating a sick sense of fear.

She could smell the faint smell of Eveline, but it was mixed with something she had never smelt on her before. This only seemed to add to her worry, and seeing Greg's truck parked on the opposite side of the road didn't help whatsoever.

"Stop! Greg stop it!" Came the distant voice of the blonde. And judging by the waver in her voice, she was either crying, about to cry, or was extremely scared. None of which Alex approved of.

But this was enough to send the wolf's legs forward, towards the direction where the smell was coming from most. It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable sound of clothes being torn did the slow jog turn into a full blown run, with one thing, and one thing only on the Latina's mind; protect her mate.

If seeing the shear look of panic on her face, along the front of the blonde's shirt torn open with Greg's meaty hands roughing massaging at breasts wasn't enough to make Alex see red, then hearing the sound of a zipper being undone, did the job. And in one swift moment Alex had tan hands gripping the back of the football captain's shirt before using all her strength to literally fling him off the crying blonde.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again!" Greg was taken back at the look of pure anger being directed at him, but either he was too stupid to know when to leave, or he thought he could take her, because he got up from the ground, and with a sly smile, took a step towards the two.

"She's my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want, now step aside Lopez and run back to your dyke parents." Tan fists clenched on either side, something Eveline noticed, and for once didn't reach a hand out to calm the angry wolf.

"I'm warning you, you better leave her alone." The big football player crossed his arms across his chest as he let out a loud laugh that echoed through the trees in the park.

"Or what? You gonna stop me? You don't have enough-" He was cut off by the Latina literally lunging at him, fists raised.

The first punch connected with the side of his jaw, and that was enough to send him to the ground, giving Alex the advantage to pin him to the ground and throw punches left and right at him. Some hit his face, others hit his hands or forearms as he tried to cover himself from her powerful hits.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again!" Eveline could only stare in some sort of awe as her best friend, had come to her rescue, and was now beating the living daylights out of her supposed boyfriend. She knew she should stop her, but some part of her couldn't. That same part was getting an overwhelming sense of pride at seeing the taller girl beat a guy nearly twice her size. She's not sure why she feels proud of that, but she does.

"Ok! Ok!" With one last punch sent to the bloodied guys face, Alex slowly slid off him and began taking small steps back until she stood next to the blonde once again.

"Alex…"

"Let's go Eveline." She could tell by the way the brunette's hands were still clenched in tight fists, and are now lightly shaking, that she was having a hard time controlling her wolf, so she just nodded and allowed a tan arm to circle her waist and guide her towards her car.

The front door was nearly thrown off its hinges as Alex came in, followed by a still terrified Eveline. All the people in the front room jumped at the sound, but upon seeing a fuming Alex, and a scared Eveline, Rachel and Santana jumped from their spots and followed the pair to the bathroom where Alex told Eveline to sit on the toilet as she rummaged through the cabinets in search of something.

"Alex." The objects in the cabinet didn't stay in the brunette's hands for long, they were shaking so bad.

"Alex!" Santana moved to grab hold of the younger Latina's shoulders, and after getting a hold of her, she seriously thought about letting go when she felt all the muscle in her daughter tighten and an audible growl escape from her.

"Alex you need to get out of her before you phase and rip someone's head off. Rachel will take care of Eveline." Alex didn't say anything and instead brushed past her mom on her way out of the bathroom, her _mamá_ right behind her as they walked out the back door.

"What the hell happened?" Tan hands fisted in dark hair, and Santana was starting to become generally afraid of what her daughter may do.

"God I should go back and rip him to shreds!" Was the unmistakable growl of the wolf fighting its way out.

"Alex you need to calm down." The Latina reached a hand out but wasn't surprised when it was roughly shoved away.

"I can't be calm _mamá_! Not after knowing what he was…what he could've done!" Santana took a step back, waiting for the wolf to just come out.

"Alex tell me what happened?"

"He was forcing himself on her!" That seemed to do it. As soon as the words left her mouth the once normal girl was gone, replaced by a shower of shredded pieces of clothing, and one angry brown wolf.

"Just run a few laps to calm down." She didn't need to be told twice before taking off into the darkness of the woods.

Rachel had never seen anyone that angry before, but she had a good idea of what may have caused her daughter to get to that point, but right now she was focused on pulling out the supplies Alex had been looking for. Although she didn't know why she would need to use them, Eveline would be all healed in two hours top.

"Is Alex going to be ok?" Eveline's voice was uncharacteristically soft and timid, something that caused Rachel to pause at wiping up dried blood from the cut above the blonde's eyebrow.

"She'll be ok, she just needs some time to calm down." The dancer allowed her "Aunt" to clean the cut that was already being to heal, before breaking the silence again.

"I've never seen her that angry before….I thought she might kill him." Eveline's words this time nearly brought true fear into Rachel, but she pushed it away with the thought of Santana being able to calm her down.

"Don't worry Santana's calming her down."

It didn't work much. The feeling of her paws pounding on the woods floor calmed her enough to phase back and change into another set of clothes, but the _need_ to just kill him was still there.

"Are you ok enough to go inside?" Alex just nodded, but kept her fists clenched.

"Rachel sent Eveline to your room." The younger Latina didn't wait to hear anymore, already heading up to her room.

All anger seemed to flood out of her when she saw blonde hair sprawled out on her pillow, with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Alex gave a sigh and quickly pulled the covers back before sliding in behind the dancer.

"Are you ok?" Eveline nodded in her arms, but didn't turn around to face her.

"Eve?" When she still didn't turn around, the brown wolf gently pushed her until she was laying on her back.

"Eve are you ok?"

"You were so angry…are you better now?" The soft touch of her pale hand on her tan cheek was enough to eliminate any other ounce of anger that may still be within her.

"I'm better now that you're safe." The blonde gave her, her first smile before burying her head into the Latina's shoulder.

"Eve I think…I think there's something you should know."

Rachel clicked the phone off, already hanging it back up when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind.

"You tell them Eveline's fine?" The Jewish girl gave her a hum of approval.

"Good. I think Alex might tell Eveline tonight."


	9. Chapter 8

"What is it?"

"I think…I think I know who my mate is." A hot feeling washed through the blonde's body, as she pushed herself out of the Latina's arms.

"Who?" The question came out more as a bark, and Eveline found herself more than confused at why she was suddenly angry with the brunette.

"Well um…I can't tell you." There was a brief pause where all the dancer did was stare at her, before she sat fully up and set a hard glare at the slightly older wolf.

"And why not?" Alex knew that look, and she knew that she better fix it fast, or else an angry Eveline was about to stumble over her in her attempt to leave, and she can already tell that, that's not a very pleasant feeling.

"I'm just not ready to tell you. No one else knows, well except for León but I don't count him, cause he knew before me, and that wasn't even fair." The Latina saw her friend's features slowly starting to relax, although she knew that she would be hounded until she fesses up and told her who it was.

"Does Charlie know?" Alex found herself taken back at the question. Eveline knows that she would never tell anything wolf related to a human, so why would she ask a question like that? Unless…unless she was jealous.

"Of course not." She seemed satisfied with that answer, and as if nothing had happened, she laid back down next to her, and snuggled her back into the Latina's front.

"Just tell me soon ok?" It took a few seconds, but she eventually relaxed and wrapped her arms around a pale waist, pulling her in closer until no space was left between them.

"Ok."

When morning came, Eveline found herself back in her own home with not only her mom fussing over her, making sure everything was ok, but her mommy was going around and getting anything that she asked for. It would've been very enjoyable, if she wasn't still so focused on figuring out who Alex's mate might be. So far the only person that would seem plausible is Charlie.

"What's with the frown?"

"Yeah why are you frowning, what's wrong?" Blue eyes shifted from concerned hazel, to a matching set of blue ones.

"Alex said she knows who her mate is, but she wouldn't tell me." Quinn could practically feel Brittany's giant grin burning a hole in her brain.

"I'm sure she'll tell you soon. Why don't you go on up and take a shower?" Quinn waited until she could no longer see her before turning back to her wife, full blown grin in place.

"Ok I know you want to say it, but can you just wait a little, I just got my baby back." Brittany nodded, but kept her grin in place as she held her arms out for Quinn to walk into. And as soon as pale arms wrapped around the dancer's waist, toned arms circled her shoulders, drawing her in as close as possible.

"It's ok, Alex saved her." Quinn would've rolled her eyes, but she was to relaxed in the slightly taller blonde's arms to do anything but hum.

"We're lucky Alex was there."

"She wasn't. San said that she was at home, and just felt that she was in trouble." Hazel eyes opened, and peered up at blue.

"I guess you were right. I'm sorry I doubted you." Brittany smiled down at her before bringing their lips together in a sweat kiss.

"I still love you."

School brought mixed emotions for not only Alex, but Eveline also. Alex knew she had to break things off with Charlie now, but she still felt bad doing it. And for Eveline, because she really didn't know whether or not to be mad at Alex, jealous of Charlie, or just forget about all of it and concentrate on cheering. Although she's not sure why she would be jealous of Charlie.

"Charlie we need to talk." Alex had said as soon as the red head had come into view after closing her locker door shut.

"Yeah I need to tell you something."

"Well you can go first."

"No you can." Alex sighed and shoved a hand into her pocket.

"Seriously, you go first."

"Ok but please don't hate me." The Latina's not entirely sure if she wants her to continue, but gives her nod of approval.

"I think…I think we should break up. And it's not because of you or anything, trust me." Part of the soccer player was a little hurt at hearing this, but she figured it had more to do with the wolf's pride being shot at.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Charlie offered her a soft smile, and gently bumped shoulders with her.

"Well I think it worked. The whole making her jealous thing, so I wanted to ask her out today, but I wanted to make sure things between us are cool." The smile that was on the red head's face only grew as she nodded.

"You remember when Riley and me went out?" Alex nodded, not particularly trusting Riley, but for Charlie's sake, kept it to herself.

"She kinda…asked me to be her girlfriend. And I know you're gonna freak out and say that she hasn't changed, or is going to flake out on me again, but she has changed. And she's already come out to her parents, so she's free to date who she wants, and she really wants to date me, but I wanted to tell you first." The brunette's face was set in a hard look. It wasn't a glare, or a frown, more of a line. But after seeing the happiness behind green eyes, Alex couldn't resist the smile.

"It's cool with me, but if she ever hurts you I have the right to kick her ass." Charlie gave her a quick nod.

"Good luck with Eveline, although I'm sure you won't need it." The Latina rolled her eyes at her before pulling the cheerleader into a brief hug.

"Thanks for understanding Charlie."

"No thank you. You were a great fake girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 9

Alex has the time, the place, the how, now all she needs is the what. It really was so simple, she's not sure why she didn't think of it earlier. She does have Rachel Berry as a mother after all. But unlucky for her, she didn't inherit her great sense of song picking. And it's not like she's horrible at it, she's good, but she wants this moment to be perfect, and if she wants it to be perfect, she'll have to go to the source to find the perfect song. She was lucky enough that the source was currently free of any play, therefore free to help her.

"Mom I need your help." Rachel gave a small jump at her daughter's sudden voice breaking the silence that the empty kitchen had brought.

"Oh and what might you need my help with?" Alex plopped down in one of the chairs circling the table.

"I need a song." Raised eyebrows were sent her way before the Broadway star wiped her hands on a dish towel and took the seat across from her.

"And what type of song is it that you need?"

"A love song." Rachel was taken back at the request, because as far as she knew her and Charlie were separated and so far her daughter had not shown any romantic feelings for anyone else.

"And who might you be serenading?" Alex sighed and quietly slid her eyes shot, inwardly debating whether to tell her mom the truth or not.

"If I tell you, will you tell _mamá_?"

"Is this you asking me not to?" The Latina wolf thought it over, and knew that her mom would ultimately eventually tell her _mamá_.

"It doesn't really matter."

"Ok then yes I will probably tell her. Depending on who it is of course." With a deep breath, Alex opened her mouth to finally admit the one secret she had been keeping hidden for years.

"Eveline. I wanna sing a love song to Eveline." The wide grin slightly scared Alex, but she didn't really get much time to deliberate on it before her mom had her arm and was dragging her into her parents room.

"I have the perfect song for you." Rachel disappeared into her and Santana's walk in closet, and from the side where Alex was standing she saw a light flick on, and the sound of papers rustling, and things being shuffled around filled the otherwise quiet room.

"So you're ok will me liking Eveline and all?" Without moving from her spot in the closet Rachel answered her.

"Of course I am. Your Aunt Brittany and I thought you two would end up together anyway." The Latina had to blink a few times, not really believing, or really comprehending what she just heard.

"Aha!" The over joyous voice of Rachel caused Alex to take a few steps back, not really knowing if her mom was going to come out running at her, or something else that would cause emotional scarring.

"This is song is perfect for you, and I believe it gets the message across." The sheet music that was in the Jewish girl's hands was slightly wrinkled and looked as if it had seen better days.

"Here, let's go practice it." Alex didn't even get so much as a glance at the music clutched in her mom's hands as she was dragged up to her music room, where her mom sat at the piano, fingers ghosting over the keys.

"It's called Through the Years by Kenny Rogers." The opening wasn't too slow, or too fast for a piano, but as her mom played the first opening notes, Alex was already running through them in her head as her fingers begin moving to the chords on her knee.

"Are you planning on playing on the piano or guitar? Because both would be very lovely."

"Guitar." There was no doubt that she would play it on guitar, even though it was suited more for a piano.

"Get your guitar. You'll need to practice, even if you're nearly an expert." Alex couldn't help but smirk at that. It was no secret that her mom was proud at her for winning countless awards, medals, and honors for playing the guitar.

"Do you think it'll sound ok on guitar?" Rachel gave her a defiant nod.

"Just copy me."

It took Alex less than an hour to get the notes down, and less than two hours to get them perfect. And it wasn't as if the song was tricky, it really wasn't, she just wanted it perfect, something she could perfectly relate to her mom.

"Good, now try singing and playing at the same time." Rachel waited with bright brown eyes, but something was holding the brunette back.

"It's kinda weird singing it to my mom." The diva gave a huff before turning her back to her.

"Is this better?" The soccer player gave a light laugh before beginning to pluck out the first notes to the song.

After going through the song a couple times Rachel deemed it good enough for her approval, and upon request, left Alex to do her own thing, nearly skipping on her way down the hall to the living room where her wife would no doubt be waiting on the couch. And as soon as the living room came into view, Rachel found her leaning against the arm of the couch, one arm thrown across the back while the other one flicked through the channels on the remote impatiently. Rachel didn't give her much time to see her before she nearly jumped onto the couch, positioning herself in between her wife's legs, and snuggling into her chest after wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Geez you two were up there for hours. What were you doing?" Rachel gave a little giggle before turning her face up to trail a few lingering kisses against the Latina's jaw.

"She's so much like you, I hope you know that." Santana gave a hum of approval while tightening her hold on her mate.

"And why is she so much like me?" When the diva didn't answer right away, Santana moved back far enough to look down into dancing brown eyes.

"She's serenading the one she loves." Basic wolf instinct is to protect your pup, so the gut reaction was to tense and feel a wave of protection, which is exactly what Santana did, but after a tender kiss from Rachel, she was back to being calm.

"Oh really? And how is she like me in that?"

"Because you serenaded to me for our one year anniversary when we were going through that rough patch where I was dumb enough to believe you didn't love me." The Alpha wolf gave a slow nod, the unwanted memory beginning to replay in her mind.

"And who is she serenading exactly?" The grin that was on the shorter brunette's face earlier returned with full force.

"Oh you know her." The copper skinned girl took a moment to think, but when the though popped into her head, her own auburn eyes began to take their own dancing look.

"Wait she actually admitted it? Like out loud?" Rachel gave a nod; before she suddenly found herself on her back with her wife hovering over top her.

"My little girl's got herself a mate." Tan hands tangled in dark hair when she suddenly found a pair of soft lips attached to her own.

Alex was nervous, and she usually never was, thanks to her _mamá_, but for some reason right after the last bell of the day rung and Glee rehearsal was scheduled to begin in less than five minutes, a big ball of nerves bounced into the pit of her stomach. It didn't help that when she entered the choir room, Eveline was already sitting in one of the chairs with a big grin on her face. And normally that would've calmed her down, but right now all it did was add to the nerves, with the lingering thought that, that might be the last time she ever sees that smile on her best friends face again when directed at her. It wasn't until the others began to slowly trickle in, with Charlie following them.

"You're gonna do fine, she's gonna love it." Was whispered in her ear after the teacher walked in.

"Ok is anyone ready to perform their assignment?" When no one's hands rose, Alex gave a deep sigh and slowly raised hers.

"I'm ready Mr. Schim."

"Ok come on up Alex." Alex placed her guitar case on top of the piano before carefully taking out her guitar. With the strap thrown over her shoulders she took her seat at the stool placed in the center of the class.

"This song is dedicated to someone who I've known all my life. It answers your question." Alex began the slow strum of her guitar before taking a deep breath.

"_I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you._"

Brown eyes met blue.

" I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do."

Eveline gave her a soft smile, that almost immediately went returned.

"Through the years, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ..."

The blonde's smile grew, as Alex's eyes never wavered from her own.

"Through the years I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years."

"Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belonged  
Right here with you..."

Icy blue eyes turned a little darker over the memories of some of the things that went wrong when they were younger, some of the times they thought they'd never get through.

"Through the years I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years."

Even with the blonde's head tilted down, the smile that was present on her face was clear as day to read.

"Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ..."

Alex smile grew as she stood from the stool and began a slow walk to where the blonde was seated.

"Through the years It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay,"

The brunette's voice grew softer as she took the spot next to her.

"I'll stay with you  
Through the years."

Alex gave a few more strums before moving her hand to cup the back of a pale neck, and leaning forward to finally give in to the kiss she's wanted to give her for the past couple years.


	11. Chapter 10

Alex didn't know why she thought Eveline would return her feelings. Maybe it was the glimmer of hope when they would lie together and she would always return her kisses. Or maybe she was just too confident in herself, and now she's paying the price.

After Alex had gently broken the kiss, all Eveline had done was stare at her, creating an awkward silence. But just as the Latina opened her mouth to apologize the blonde took off out of her seat, leaving Alex sitting there, guitar still in her lap, with ten pairs of eyes staring at her, all willing her to do, or say something.

"Alex?" Came Charlie's quiet voice, but with the silence filling the room her voice sounded like a bomb going off in her ear.

"Alex." The red head gave the taller girl's shoulder a light shake, but all she did was continue to stare at the spot the blonde had been only minutes earlier.

"Alex are you ok?" That one question seemed to snap her out of whatever zone she was, bringing her back to the harsh reality that Eveline had run out of the room after she had opened her heart up to her, and confessed her deepest darkest secret.

"I think I'm…I'm gonna go." All ten pairs of eyes followed her as she moved from her spot to put her guitar back in its case, before closing it.

"Ok have a nice weekend Alex." The brown wolf could've slapped her director but decided to just shake her head at him, and walk out with the guitar case in hand.

Coming home could _not_ have come faster to the wolf, who through the front door open, and nearly flung it off its hinges when she slammed it behind her.

"Alex?" Came her mom's voice, but right now all the Latina was focused on was getting to her room, and locking herself inside with just her music, and piano.

"What are you doing home so early?" She wasn't that lucky though. Her mom had gotten to her before she could fully make it to the stairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she caught her daughter's wrist, spun her around, and saw the shine of unshed tears in her chocolate eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go to my room ok?" Rachel nodded, knowing she was exactly like Santana when it came to being upset, and the only way she would feel any better, and would maybe open up, is after she's been alone for some time.

Eveline knew it was coming. She knew it as soon as she began singing. Yet she was still surprised when she felt the gentle touch of soft lips pressing into her own. She didn't however know what to do. Ok that's a lie, she knew what to do, she just didn't know if she wanted to do it, so she did the one thing she knew how to do; she ran. She ran all the way home where she waited patiently on the couch for either of her moms to come home.

She wasn't sad, and she wasn't angry, she just didn't know how to react. Her best friend just kissed her, how was she supposed to react to that? Should she be happy that she knows who her friend likes now, or should she be angry that she kept this from her for_ years_? Should she be flattered that she likes her, or should she be surprised that she thinks of her that way? Eveline was glad to find that her mom Quinn had just walked through the door, saving her from a future headache.

"Eveline what are you doing home? Don't you have Glee practice?" The blonde gave a nod, but Quinn must have noticed the way she was so tense, because she didn't seem that mad to Eveline.

"Are you ok?" The dancer shook her head.

"What is it?" She opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it when she realized she didn't know where to start.

"Eveline?" Quinn made a slow walk up to her, resting her hands on either one of her shoulders.

"Alex kissed me and thinks I'm her mate!" It flew out so fast that Quinn barely registered what she had said, but she did, and as it sunk it she began to slowly understand the tense nature of her daughter.

"And what did you do?"

"I ran." Hazel eyes slowly fluttered shut, as she let out a long sigh.

"You ran. I take it you don't know how you feel then?" Eveline shook her head, suddenly feeling the weight of everything.

"Oh it's going to be ok Eve." Quinn almost immediately pulled her daughter into when the trace of tears became evident. And as soon as the younger blonde's face was buried in her mom's shoulder, the tears began a steady flow.

Alex had yet to let the tears finally come, because she knew once one fell, she was done for, and the rest would soon follow, and she just didn't want to deal with that right now. So instead she locked the attic's door and sat herself at her piano, her playing ranging from something incredibly slow, to something incredibly fast. It was almost bipolar playing, but Alex didn't care.

She's not really sure when she switched to guitar, it was sometime after the sun went down, when she found herself seated on the small couch with her guitar in her lap, and her fingers idly strumming away, new cuts forming from the obvious over play without a pick or such.

"Alex honey are you ok?" Rachel's voice filled the surprisingly quiet room.

"I'm fine mom." The crack in Alex's voice made it obvious she wasn't ok, but Rachel still muttered a small ok, and left her to her music.

It was nearing a quarter after one when Alex jolted awake from the uncomfortable position she was in. With a quick look at the clock, and a sigh after knowing she wouldn't be getting sleep tonight, she shifted the guitar more in her lap and began gently strumming it.

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now." _

She gave a few more strums before switching songs.

"_Baby I was naïve  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance,  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know_."

Alex began to feel the wet trail as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._"

Where one goes, the rest soon followed. And on a sort of amusing note, Alex switched songs again, one to fit her situation more.

"_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_."

She could've laughed, in fact she did manage to crack a smile through the flood of tears that left her cheeks soaking wet.

"_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_."

She's not sure why that song suddenly popped into her head, but it did, and the once humorous feeling she had was long gone.

"_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins_."

The constant flow of tears became too much, the guitar was taking too many hits, and Alex wasn't sure how much longer her voice would be able to carry out for. So after giving it one last strum she maneuvered it so it was laying on the floor just beside the couch, while Alex slowly slid off the couch and laid beneath the skylight.

The last time she had been in this exact position was when she was fifteen and had Eveline lying next to her. Looking back on that day, she began to think that was the first time that she began to feel something for the blonde, something more than friendly.

The sky was dark, but filled with the shine of the stars littered across it. Just like the night that Eveline had confided in her, asking if she had kissed anyone yet. The only difference between the nights besides the obvious is that when she had kissed her, it was under a full moon. And while that normally would've been over looked, Alex could never forget it. The way the moon's light hit her face, and made her hair appear like it was glowing made her catch her breath. The memory was still very much vided in the wolf's mind, and that only seemed to worsen her mood, while it normally would've made her at least give a small smile.

Alex awoke to the sound of pounding on the door, and the voices of her twin brother and sister coming in.

"Alex! Alex get up, _mamá_ wants you!" She had half a mind to tell them to shut up and just roll over and go back to sleep, but for some reason she found herself pushing herself up and walking over to the door, where she found Carmen and Gideon standing just on the other side, hands still raised for a knock.

"Geez you look like crap." While she would normally say a sarcastic remark back, and pull him into a headlock, she just couldn't will herself to do it; instead she pushed past them without so much as a word said.

"Eveline must've not returned her feelings."

"No she does, I just don't think she knows it yet." The twins eyed each other for a second before devious grins worked their ways onto their faces.

"We could-"

"-but sis would kill us for sure."

"Yeah that's true plus-"

"-it'd be better if she did it herself?" Carmen gave her brother a nod.

"Exactly what I was thinking bro."

When Alex made it downstairs, she didn't encounter the normal smell of foods, or the normal chatter of León and her _mamá_, instead she found not only her _mamá _but her mom as well sitting at the kitchen table, hands intertwined with matching concerned looks.

"Honey is everything ok?" Alex rolled her eyes, and chose to stand in the doorway with her arms crossed, instead of taking the seat her moms had set out for her.

"No."

"Did something happen with you and Eveline?" As soon as it left Santana's mouth, she couldn't help rolling her eyes at herself. It was obvious it had something to do with Eveline, so it was once again obvious that something happened between them.

"Yes."

"Did she not like the song?" For a reason unknown to her, she found herself grow angry at that statement. She knew she was taking it wrong, her mom wasn't nervous for herself for picking something bad out, and she knew that, but it must've been the way the wolf heard it that just caused something to stir up inside her.

"No she doesn't like me." And with that the brown wolf turned on her heal so fast that Santana barely had time to untangle her fingers with her mate's, before she was already nearing the stairs.

"Alex hold on!" She ignored the yells of her _mamá_ and kept taking the steps two at a time until she was in her room, laying face down in her bed.

"Alex. Alex open the door!" From the other side of Alex's locked bedroom door, Santana could hear the faint sounds of sobs being muffled, and she could nearly physically feel her heart breaking at the sound.

"_Mamá_ just go away." The weak, timid voice of her daughter only added to the cracking of her heart.

"_Mamá_ is Alex ok?" León tugged at the end of Santana's shirt to get her attention, and when it was on him, she could clearly see the concern, and slight fear building in them.

"She's gonna be ok, after her and Eveline make up." His pouty lips turned down in a frown, and it looked so much like Rachel that she could hardly resist the smile that wanted to come out.

"Her and Evey are fighting again?"

"Sorta, it's a grown up wolf thing. You'll know when you're older." The curly haired toddler threw one last worried looked at his older sister's door before carefully going down the stairs.

"Alex please open up."

Eveline wasn't sure why she was expecting Alex to show up at her locker like she normally would, but when she saw Charlie walking down the hall along the side of her friends and not Alex, a slow fear began to creep inside her.

"Charlie!" The red head turned and found Eveline waving her over. After saying a quick bye to her friends, she maneuvered across the hall until she was standing next to the blonde's locker.

"Where's Alex?" Charlie knew she shouldn't be mad at Eveline, but there was still a part of her that wanted to be.

"I haven't seen her all day. She wasn't in history." Now Eveline really was starting to get afraid. Alex never missed her first period, since it was right after morning practice, and she usually used that time to catch up on sleep.

"She wasn't in practice?"

"I don't know, I guess not." Charlie must've seen the distress in the blonde's blue eyes, because she sighed and took a deep breath before talking again.

"Look, yesterday she really opened her heart up, and seeing you run off like that must've really hurt her. She probably just wants some space right now." Knowing that the brunette was most likely at home, avoiding her, was comforting in a sense, but it really only added to the further guilt she was feeling.

"If you see her before me, can you tell her I'm looking for her?" Charlie offered her a soft smile and a nod.

"Sure."

Santana had managed to get in the brunette's room, and had spent the better part of an hour rubbing her daughter's back as she cried into the side of her pillow. She had tried talking and saying things would get better, but nothing seemed to work, not even Rachel coming in and running her fingers through her dark brown locks comforted her. And by now Santana was starting to become generally afraid for her daughter.

She had only heard stories about wolf's that had mates that didn't return their feelings, and each and every one of them had died from a broken heart, literally. It was as if their heart couldn't handle it anymore and they just stopped beating. And now Santana was afraid that this is what's happening to her daughter. And while she knew she should've stayed strong and held it in, she couldn't help but let her own silent tears fall, as she continued to listen to the heart breaking sobs that wrecked the wolf's body.

Eveline came home from a rather long and tiring cheerleading practice to find not only her brother Lucas, but Alex's brother and sister Carmen and Gideon, sitting on her living room couch.

"Hey." She offered them a smile, but was instead meet with not frowns, but more of blank looks.

"What's going on?" Lucas moved over on the couch, patting the spot he was once sitting at. And as she moved to take the spot she eyed the three of them, waiting for something to pop out at her or something like that.

"I can't handle seeing my sister like this. She had been locked up stairs all day, and I hear one of two sounds, her crying, or her playing. And I'm no musician, but that much playing can_not_ be healthy." Eveline felt her throat close up, and all air leave her lungs at the mention of Alex crying. She never cried, and when she did it was always over something extremely heartbreaking, or something extremely funny. And Eveline highly doubts she's crying from something funny.

"You need to talk to her." Carmen nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Sis you might not know it, but I've heard you cry over this. At night after you think everyone's gone to bed, I hear you trying to hide it." The blonde's pale cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment of being caught.

"You two need to figure things out and soon, because I don't know how much longer I can handle hearing her like this."

Alex had finally exhausted herself sometime around one, and after making sure she was fully asleep, Santana quietly slipped out of the room in search of her mate.

"How is she?" She had asked when she had quietly slipped into bed behind her, wrapping her arms around a tan waist and pulling her in closer to her.

"Not good. Rach I'm really scared for her." In all the time that Rachel had been with Santana, there was few times where she would admit to being scared, and when she did she always had a good reason to be. So when she had quietly admitted to it, Rachel couldn't help but turn around in her arms.

"Why are you scared?" A tan hand moved to cup a copper skin, smoothing away the worry lines working themselves onto the Latina's forehead.

"There were stories where a wolf didn't get their mate, and they….they died from a broken heart." Rachel's breath caught in her throat, and the hand that was gently cupping the taller girl's cheek moved so it was pressing just against her chest before she moved in closer to her mate, tucking her head just under her chin.

"You don't think…"

"I'm not sure." For the first time in a long time, Santana held her wife and mate as she softly cried into her chest.

Eveline knew she had to talk to her. She knew that for sure, she didn't know what to say though. She didn't want to say something and make things worse, but then again she didn't want to say too much and give her the wrong idea. Who was she kidding though? She still didn't know how she felt!

"Ugh!" A faint laugh and a quick knock at her door caused the blonde dancer to sit up in bed and watch as both her moms came in before taking spots on her bed.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure." Quinn gave a small laugh.

"About what's wrong?"

"Or about how you feel?" Quinn eyed her mate next to her, but she found her completely serious.

"Yeah that one." Eveline had said in a low voice.

"We can't tell you how you feel but we can tell what's wrong." Blue eyes lifted from fiddling hands to meet concerned hazel.

"You're afraid you've lost Alex, and it's hitting you hard." She opened her mouth to protest but found that she couldn't.

"You need to talk to her, or you will lose her." The way the words fell out of her taller mother's mouth seemed to hit her harder than anything ever said.

Friday night came and went without so much as a phone call from either girl. Alex hardly moved from her room, while Eveline spent most of her time in front of a TV or lying in bed. Saturday came and it was spent exactly the same as Friday night, only adding to each of the parent's fears. And when Sunday morning came still without any progress Santana called Quinn and they had agreed to meet at small restaurant.

"We have a problem." Santana sat in the chair across from Quinn, already noticed the tired look the blonde wore.

"A big problem."

"Does Eveline even know how she feels?" Quinn's shake of the head nearly caused the Latina to growl in annoyance.

"_Ay dios mi._"

"Look I don't know what we expect to accomplish here, we're not our daughters, and this isn't something we can fix for them. They have to do this for themselves." Auburn eyes narrowed.

"Quinn my daughter is _dying_ at home! You know those stories our fathers told us? The ones bought the broken hearted wolves? Yeah they're true, and I'm watching it happen to my _daughter_!" A few customers nearby looked over at them upon hearing Santana's yell.

"You don't think this has been hard on Brittany and me? We're watching our daughter walk around like a zombie! Do you know how it feels to have a bubbly child that does a one eighty and becomes this robot? It hurts! It hurts more than you think!" The Latina could feel the wolf trying to claw its way out, but she also knew that Quinn was hurting just as much as her.

"Look there's no use trying to outdo each other. This is about our daughters, not us."

Alex over heard her _mamá _talking with her Aunt Quinn, and it was obvious to her that they were talking about her and Eveline. It would have usually angered her, but at the moment she didn't really care about anything. But when she heard the front door close with a click, for the first time in a while, she slipped into her converse and pulled a hoodie on before zipping up the front. She opened up her window and easily jumped to the ground.

Eveline could hear everyone talking about her and Alex. She could hear her moms talking about it, her brother talking to her youngest brother about it, and when the phone rang she heard her Aunt Santana talking about it. The guilt was becoming too much for her, and she really needed some air. So she waited until she was sure her mom had left before creeping out her window, and heading to the one place that always offered her some peace of mind.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there on the park bench just looking out at the lake with a cloudy sky above, but the sound of feet coming closer to her brought her back to reality. She looked over at her visitor and found a wide eyed, open mouthed Eveline staring back at her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Alex immediately got up and began to move away from the bench when a pale hand caught her elbow.

"Please…don't go." The desperate look the blonde was giving her, caused the insides of the brown wolf to churn in an uncomfortable way, and the only way to make them stop is to make that look go away, so she nodded and moved to sit back down while Eveline took the spot next to her.

It was silent between the two for some time, how much time neither one knew. And it wasn't until the sky opened up and a big crack filled the air did the silence break with a short scream coming from the blonde and her nearly jumping into the lap of the soccer player, her arm clutched in between the dancer's, with her face buried in the side of her arm. Alex felt her face get warm at the feeling of Eveline cuddling so close into her, but when she suddenly found her arm wrapped around pale shoulders, and the blonde now comfortably snuggled into her side, the warm feeling that was in her cheeks spread throughout her whole body.

After the rumble ended a blonde head poked up and blue meet brown.

"Sorry…" She mumbled before carefully backing out of her warm arms.

"No I'm sorry." Alex's apology held more to it than just the holding her, and Eveline knew that.

"Alex you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah I shouldn't have done that….I hate making you uncomfortable and-"

"Alex." The way that she had said her name caused the Latina to snap her mouth shut and stare at the blue eyed girl.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You opened yourself up to me, and I just pushed you away. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. I didn't really think about what running away would have done to you, and when I heard that it made you so sad that you cried I just….I felt terrible." Alex's brow crinkled and when a few tears fell from icy blue eyes, she moved to cup pale cheeks while gently brushing away the tears as they fell.

"I'm sorry I made you feel so terrible. I didn't mean to, I wanted…you had every right to know, and it just became too much to keep inside." Unknown to her, she subconsciously leaned further into the Latina's touch.

"You should've told me sooner." Pale hands covered tan wrists while blue eyes locked onto brown.

"I was afraid this would happen."

"What's that?" Alex went to move her hands away, but the grip on her wrists held them there.

"This distance…this hurt…not having you." The grip loosened and soon her hands fell back into her lap, causing Alex to withdrawal her hands.

"Alex when you sang that song to me then…then kissed me I really didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I returned your feelings or not, that's why I haven't been near you, I was just trying to figure things out. But when you weren't in school, and I heard you weren't coming out of your room, I found that I missed you so much more than I should have as a friend." Eveline shuffled slightly closer to the older wolf.

"Alex I know how I feel now." Chocolate eyes lifted from her lap to meet blue eyes that held a smile in them.

"How do you feel?"

"I can show you a lot better than I can tell you." Alex went to question her when a pair of soft lips pressed into her own. She was a little shocked at first, but she soon began kissing back, moving her arms around the blonde's petite waist, and pulling her so she was sitting in her lap.

"I love you." For the first time since Friday a smile danced its way across the Latina's face.

"_Te amo."_

When Alex opened her front door with a light laugh, and her hand firmly held in Eveline's she was met with not only her concerned parents, but Eveline's as well. And from what she could hear, her siblings, and Eveline's siblings were seated on the stairs.

"Were have you two been?" Brittany swatted at Quinn's shoulder, with a bright smile on her face.

"Aww you two made up." Alex looked over at her, a sparkling smile in place.

"Yeah we did." Rachel gave a clap and nearly jumped into Santana's arms, while Brittany settled with laying a head on her wife's shoulder.

"Now you know we're going to have to set a few new rules…." Anything their parents were saying seemed to fade away when their gazes met, and all that was left was just them. Alex gave the hand in hers a quick tug before wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing their lips together in one of many sweet kisses.

**THE END.**


End file.
